


Phantom Hopes

by Kimera20



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimera20/pseuds/Kimera20
Summary: Ghosts are unable to have biological children, this is why in their culture is very common to adopt young ghosts. Follow some stories featuring Danny and Pandora as mother/son.





	1. The beggining

It was a normal Thursday morning in Amity Park, the sun was shining, birds were singing, people were starting their day, adults preparing for work, kids going to school, ghosts attacking the town... yep a normal morning. At this hours Danny Phantom, the ghostly hero of Amity Park, was chasing the ghost who dares to come out of the Ghost Zone just before school starts, the Box Ghost.

"Come back here!" shouted Danny, he has been in this for half an hour and now had only five minutes  to be in school on time.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST, FEAR ME" yelled the Box Ghost, to nothing in particular.

Danny, groaning internally, push himself to fly faster making his legs form a ghostly tail; after getting closer to the ghost, he narrows his eyes,  charges an ecto-beam, aims and shoots, getting at the Box Ghost in the back. The ghost crashes in the street, leaving a crater and while he's dizzy, Danny quickly, take out the thermos of his backpack and sucks him in it. Giving a sigh of relive Danny flies to the school; _"I hope this time I'm not late"_ he thought while getting closer to his destiny.

Coming to the school, Danny hides behind some bushes and, summoning a ring of light, transform from ghost to human. The ring slips into two more, one going up and the other down, changing his appearance as they travel through his body, his glowing green eyes to ice blue, white snow hair to raven black, the black hazmat suit with white accents and a flaming DP symbol to a long sleeved white T-shirt with red accents with a red oval in the center and blue jeans, and the white combat boots to red sneakers . Running in to the building, he passes some students in the hallway, meaning class hasn't started yet!

Danny comes to his locker to grab the books he needs for his first class, but someone is already there waiting for him. His friends stand besides his locker, talking to each other; Sam has some books in her arms, and Tucker is doing something in his PDA and talking at the same time. Danny smiles while walking to them, it always lift up his mood when they hang out together.

"Hi guys!" Danny said cheerfully, coming to a stop besides his friends.

"Hi Danny!" they respond at the same time. "Hey Danny, I have your books, so you don't need to waste time opening your locker" Sam tell him.

"Thanks Sam, I ap-" Danny gets interrupted by someone lifting him for the back of his shirt.

"Hey Fen-toad!, you came just in time for you morning beating!" Dash exclaimed, grinning like an idiot while his jocks friends laughs from behind.

"H-hey Dash, do you mind doing this other time? I really want to go to class in time today" Danny said nervously. He's not worried to get hurt, his healing factor is so good that he can heal a broken bone in two days maximum, but it still hurt the same in his human form and even if the pain is lessen in his ghost form he can still feel it.

Just before Dash can say something back, the last bell rings and everybody is rushing to classes. Dash drops Danny and tells him "This isn't over Fen-turd!"

Sam and Tucker helps Danny to get up, and the three of them head to their first class that thankfully they have together. In the way there Sam start to rant about how unfair it was that Danny has to suffer the bullying of Dash and how the school faculty was too corrupted to put a stop to it only because the sport games bring attendance to the school. Danny calms her down by telling her that she's right but they can't do anything about it right now, Sam calms down and gives Danny a smile while they are entering the classroom, making Tucker roll his eyes and mutter "Lovebirds" to his two friends.

The trio goes to their usual seats and wait for class to start. The day goes normal, though Danny has to fight some ecto-pusses and Skulker before lunch. At lunch the three friends go to their spot outside, under a tree and away  from gossip ears.

"Hey Danny, how come you were early this morning? Usually we don't see you before the last bell" ask Tucker while getting his extra meaty sandwiches out of his bag, making Sam do a face of disgust.

"Was it a ghost free morning?" ask Sam with her ultra-recyclo vegetarian food in her hands, Danny has no idea what food it's that but he will not question it.

"Nah, it was only the Box Ghost, and thankfully I was already awake and ready to come here when my ghost sense activate. I chase him for about half an hour before I put him in the thermos. Ugh, I swear if he wasn't the most annoying ghost in the Ghost Zone, I would leave him alone but with my luck he probably come to the school just to try scare us, even if he's barely a threat" Danny explain  while eating his own lunch.

"True, but remember the last time everybody were not paying him any attention, and he goes and steal Pandora's Box" Sam mention as she pull an apple out of her purple spider-shaped backpack.

"Eww! there were way too many snakes that day" Tucker shivers at the mention of one of his phobias.

"He he, good thing you didn't saw the woman with snakes like hair I found while trying to find Athens" Danny said, waiting for Tucker's reaction.

"Oh man don't tell me stuffs like that!" Tucker exclaim, making a face between disgusted and frightened.

"Wait, Danny did you saw Medusa?" Sam asked showing her interest in anything mythical or gothic.

"Yeah I saw her and a lot of mythical creatures,  I think they roam near Athens, though I'm not sure, I didn't stay long after Pandora made the Box Ghost work in her garden" Danny said.

"Why couldn't you stay?" Sam asked.

"Because Mom and Dad were really worried that there was a giant powerful ghost in the town and wanted to make sure that Jazz and me were safe, I just could spend some minutes with Pandora before going home without they suspect anything" Danny explained to his friends. That day he almost didn't make it, but thankfully he reached his house just before his parents. After making sure the kids were safe, the Fenton adults came back to the place where the ghosts fought to take readings and ecto-examples if possible. At dinner that night, Maddie and Jack tried to convince their children that the attack was all Phantom's plan, how they would stop him and all the experiments they plan for him, which made Danny very uncomfortable.

"Yeah that make sense, but is Pandora an ally now or is she neutral about you?" Tucker asked wanting to know if he has to update the ghost files they have.

"Hmmm...  I'm suppose we are in good terms, after all I told her where her box was, right?" Danny said not really sure himself. In truth Danny didn't know what to think of Pandora, he know that she can be really scary and aggressive if her box is stolen, but he also know that she can be pacific and relaxed, after all he spend some minutes with her when she calmed down.

"Well if you're in good terms with her, you could go to the Ghost Zone and ask her if she wants to be an ally of you or not. You know most ghost prefer to stay neutral than to have more enemies because of different opinions" Sam suggest.

"Hmm, I think you're right Sam. I could go one night, stay a few hours and then come back before my parents know I've gone" Danny said, making plans in his head for more travels there if Pandora decides to be her ally.

"I suggest you to go on a Friday or Saturday night, that way you could sleep all you want and you'll be leave alone, well except for the ghosts" Tucker said, already making in his PDA a new schedule.

"Thanks Tuck, I'll do that" Danny said smiling at his friends, he's thankful to have such good friends; he's not really sure how he would survive without them.

The three friends continue talking about random stuff, until lunch is over. They went to class, Danny fought some other ghosts, and then it was time for them to go home.

 

_~ Time skip ~_

 

The next day, being a Friday, at night, Danny waits until his parents are sleep to go to the Ghost Zone. He already talked with Sam and Tucker, they promised to take care of the ghosts that come out at night and to call him with the Fenton Phones if the ghost is too strong for them.

Danny, making sure the only sounds in the house are his Dad's snores, transform in his ghost form and leave his room by passing through the walls, going to Jazz's to inform her where is he going. She has gone to his room at night before, to make sure he is sleeping well or to help him with any injury he might have. Coming to her room, Danny shakes lightly her shoulder to wake her up without scaring her.

"Jazz wake up" Danny whispers.

"Hmm...? Danny, what's wrong?" Jazz ask trying to come out of her sleeping state.

"Nothing is wrong, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to the Ghost Zone and I'll be gone for a few hours" Danny explain.

"Oh okay... *yawn* be safe, little brother" Jazz said going back to sleep.

"I will" Danny said smiling at his sister.

After leaving Jazz room, Danny pass through the floor and into the basement, coming to a stop to look in it, noticing the mess his parents had leave behind, after working for hours in their new project. He makes his way to the Ghost Portal, avoiding the dangerous looking experiments, inserts a password and his DNA, causing the metal doors to slide open revealing the black and green colors of the portal.

Entering the Ghost Zone, Danny feels half of himself being energized and a little relaxed, and his other half being a little unsettling but it doesn't bother him as much as when he first came into the Ghost Zone. He thinks it's probably because his human half wasn't used to the Zone's atmosphere and his ghost half was overjoyed to be there, but coming here from time to time he began to get acclimated to it. After talking with his friends about it they theorized that because of his hybrid status he needs to go to the Ghost Zone sometimes, to have something like a balance between his two halves.

Feeling more awake that a few minutes prior, Danny start his journey to Athens. He flies passing Skulker island under the cloak of invisibility, he's never in the mood to fight him, and making a left turn near the Ghost Writer library, he comes across some pink unicorns with blue flaming manes indicating that he's near his destiny. Flying for a little more he could see the entrance of Athens realm, a huge white Greek temple with golden doors. Danny comes to the doors and knock.

"Who is the one to dares to come to my realm?!" Pandora shouts while opening the doors with two of her arms, the other two holding a flaming spear and a shield. With her body ready to battle, she glares at the possible threat to her box.

"Hi Pandora, it's me Danny Phantom... I helped you find your box last time we saw each other" Danny said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Oh, hello Phantom is good to see you again. Did you need anything?" Pandora ask, her face softened and her body relaxed, now that it was clear that her box was not in danger. Ever since the Box Ghost stole her box, she has been more in guard, after all it's her duty to protect the world from  the evils imprisoned there.

"Uh well, I was hoping we could talk, because last time I was here I had to go back to the Living Word before my parents would worry too much, that and the fact that you haven't attacked me or wanted to imprison  me or-" Danny's rant is interrupted by Pandora's chuckle.

"It's okay child, we can talk, come in my gardens are a good place for it" Pandora said, amused at how the 'Great One', the great hero Frostbite has described to her about, was so nervous just for talking.

"Oh... okay" Danny said blushing in slight embarrassment for his rambling, like it always happens when his nervous.

Pandora then leads Danny inside her realm, going outside the temple for the other side they find each other in Athens, a large and vastly Greek city inhabited by a grand variety of ghosts, all resembling the people of Greece and a culture long lost. Going through the city they pass near a marketplace were items and food are sold, Danny recognize some fruits and vegetables from the Living Zone but there were some of them that he couldn't put a name on it, " _Must be some kind of ghost plant"_ Danny thought, following Pandora to the palace.

The palace was really impressive, way more wide than the temple; there appeared to be engravings in the massive golden double doors, describing epic battles between humans, gods and mythical creatures. Entering the palace they were in a huge hallway, decorated with white statues and various plants with flowers, there were doors at the sides leading to other places, though Danny didn't know where. Pandora leads Danny trough one of the doors at the end of the hallway, going to the beautiful garden where they talked and ate the last time, and where the Box Ghost fulfilled his punishment. They sit at one of the tables near the blooming brushes, and Pandora order some food from the servants.

"So child, what do you want to talk about?" Pandora ask curious.

"Well last time I was here I couldn't stay too much after you invited me, and well..." Danny says rubbing the back of his neck, thinking on how to tell her what he wants.

"Yes?" Pandora ask smiling at the nervous hero.

"I wanted to know i-if you could be my ally or friend? And it's okay if you don't want to because I have too many enemies or because I'm a halfa, but it would be great to have a ghost friend, cause I don't have many and-" Danny's nervous rant gets interrupted again by Pandora's chucking.

"Child I don't mind being your friend and ally, your enemies will think twice before attacking me or my city, even more after I set loose my rage in that blasted Box Ghost" Pandora said comforting Danny and frowning at the mention of the Box Ghost, Danny thinks she must still be angry at him and with good reason.

"Really? That's great! Oh man, this is amazing! I can't wait to tell Sam, Tucker and Jazz!" Danny said excitedly.

Before they could continue their conversation, the servants appear bringing the food and drinks previously requested. For drink Danny got fruit juice and Pandora wine, to eat they got sandwiches and fresh fruit.

"Alright, now that we are friends, I would like to know more about you young Phantom" Pandora said. Though she knew about the halfa, like every ghost in the Zone, she doesn't know if all the rumors are true.

"Okay, I would like to know more about you too, and you can call me Danny" Danny said grabbing one of the sandwiches. "So what do you want to know?"

"I heard some rumors in the Zone, ghost are saying that you live in a house of ghost hunters, is that true?" Pandora ask sincerely curious as of why a half ghost would do that.

"Of course I live with them, they are my parents and I love them and they love me, well at least half of me. Besides I don't have a liar in here and there is no way in the Infinite Realms that I would live with Plasmius" Danny said crossing his arms at the mention of his archenemy.

"Your parents love only half of you?" Pandora asked with a frown, she knows parents would love all parts of their children. Hearing that only half of his being is loved, it leave her worried for him.

"Hmm... w-well I think so, they sure not love Phantom when they're shooting at me with ecto-weapons. But they do love my human half, even if they're a little oblivious at times or are too self absorbed in ghost hunting" Danny said feeling a little down.

"Really? And no other adult, ghost or human, has shown an interest in your ghost half" Pandora asked even more worried now for her new friend, she knew for what Danny said before that his friends and sister are the only humans that know his hybrid status.

"Only Plasmius, the other half ghost, but he wants to kill my dad, married my mom and have me as his evil apprentice or pawn in his evil schemes" Danny said, frowning at the thought of Vlad.

After Danny stop talking they fell in silence, in which they began to eat and drink, thinking in what to talk next. Danny was angry at Vlad, for wanting to destroy his family and have him as a prize of some kind; he too was a little sad that his parents were so closed minded about ghost being evil,  they obsessed so much over their ghost hunting that they wouldn't leave the lab for days in a row, for Danny it makes easier hide his other identity but there were times that he missed them and wanted for them to be more parents that ghost hunters.

Pandora, from what Danny just told her, came to the conclusion that the halfa didn't have anyone to teach him about the Ghost Zone, about ghosts ecto-biology, or anything of the world he's now half of it. He didn't have anyone to care of his ghost half in a fraternal way. She wanted to help her friend and didn't know how, but thinking of their recent conversation, how angry at Plasmius he was, and how sad he seemed at the mention of how his parents don't love all of him, she came to a decision. Nodding to herself, she start speaking.

"Danny do you know what 'adoptionem' is?" Pandora asked.

"Uhh... no, though it's sounds familiar" Danny said.

"Yes, it's means adoption in English, you don't know much about ghost biology, do you?" Pandora asked.

"No... why?" Danny said not really knowing why Pandora was asking him that.

"Because ghosts, being unable to reproduce, adopt young ghosts to form a family or to teach them what they need in the afterlife to survive" Pandora explain.

"Okay... why are you telling me this?" Danny asked, being clueless as to where Pandora was going with the conversation.

"Because, for what you tell me, you don't have anyone, beside your friends, to help you about being a ghost, or in your case a half ghost, and I thought of a solution for your problem" Pandora said.

"Really? What is it?" Danny asked, still being clueless.

"The solution it's me adopting you. I know you still  have your human family, but only when you're human. What I'm proposing you it's not abandoning your parents, it's letting me adopt you, so that way I could help you with your powers, teach you about being a ghost and the Zone, and caring for your ghostly needs. Anyway it's your choice, whatever is what you chose, we'll still be friends and allies" Pandora said smiling, waiting patiently for Danny's response.

Danny didn't know what to do, his only experience with someone offering to teach him was with Frostbite and only with his ice powers. For Danny the fruitloop didn't count, he knows that to Vlad he's just some prize to win, mostly to let Jack without a son. He began to think that it would be nice to have an adult ghost to teach him without some catch. At Pandora's mention of taking care of him, an ache in his core make itself know, that feeling of longing for somebody to like him that always came when he's feeling down or lonely. After his first encounter with Spectra, Danny believed that nobody would love a half ghost freak like him, his friends and sister had helped assuring him that they love him no matter what, but he always has doubts about what would other humans or ghosts think.

The ache in his core made it difficult to not accept the offer the second after she asked, but he wanted to be sure that she wanted him for him and not for his reputation of the 'Great One'.

"A-are you sure you want to adopt a half ghost freak like me?" Danny asked quietly, narrowly containing his emotions, the great hope in someone accepting him and the joy it would cause, but as well the big fear in rejection caused by Spectra's words and his self doubts. Looking down he expected her response.

"Of course I want to adopt you Danny, you are a brave child with a kind heart, and Danny" Pandora said standing for her chair and gently grabbing his chin to look him in the eyes "you are not a freak, I don't know who tell you that, but it's not true" Pandora said firmly hoping he'll understand.

Danny was shocked, she not only wanted him for himself but also didn't think of him as a freak. Seeing the sincerity in her eyes and feeling her gentle touch, he couldn't contain his emotions anymore, some tears escaped his eyes before he could respond.

"Well if y-you feel that way, I would like to be your son" Danny said before surprising Pandora in a hug and started to cry tears of joy and relief. He felt a little childish for this but he couldn't stop the flow of emotions coming from him.

Pandora hold her new son in a four armed hug, rubbing circles in his back with one hand and stroking his hair, waiting for him to calm down. She hadn't expected for this reaction from him, it was clear to her now that Danny doesn't receive a lot of fraternal love from his parents and how much he needs it, with that in mind she'll make sure that he never lacks that kind of love from her.

Danny, calming down, let go of the hug "Sorry about that..." he said awkwardly.

"You don't need to be sorry about expressing your feelings, understand?" Pandora said.

"Yes, I understand" Danny said smiling.

After that they began to talk, Danny told Pandora about his friends and sister, how they help him not only in ghost hunting but in the day to day life too, he talked passionately about space and his dream of becoming an astronaut, he mentioned some of the adventures he had as a protector of his city. Pandora told Danny about her origins, that she was created out of the idea of hope that thousand of humans had and the same sentiment of hoping to have a place to go in the afterlife it created Athens, and she being the Ghost of Hope and the queen of Athens make their hope a reality, she mentioned that she knows a lot of ancients ghosts, one of them being Frostbite, and that she'll present him to them some day.

Before they knew, it was time for Danny to return to the Living Zone, saying his farewell to Pandora he promised to return as soon as he could. Watching her new son flying to his home, Pandora began to make plans, she'll make sure that he has his own room in her palace, to inform all citizens of Athens that she adopted Phantom and she had to plan what to teach him; with that in mind she make her way to the palace.

When Danny returned to his bedroom, the glowing numbers in his alarm clock showed that it was past 3 a.m. , yawning he transform to human and goes to bed, thinking over the last few hours. He still couldn't believe that he has a ghostly mother now, it felt a little unreal to him but at the same time it felt like the longing in his core was replaced with happiness.

 


	2. Athens

"Okay let me get this straight, you went into the Ghost Zone, talked with Pandora and then she adopted you?!" Tucker asked, still in disbelief of what his friend just told him.

"Yes Tucker, that's exactly what happened" Danny said, exasperated at his friend question after the third time he told his adventure of last night.

"Tucker I swear if you ask that one more time, I'll kick your shin so hard that you'll limp for the rest of the day" Sam said, openly showing her irritation.

"Okay, okay I'll stop... though I still have problems processing  this new information" Tucker said before taking a bite of his triple-meat hamburger.

The three friends were reunited in the Nasty Burger, seated in a table far enough for others to not interrupt their conversation. Tucker was having his meal between breakfast and lunch, or as he likes to call it 'break-lunch', Sam and Danny were having a soy-strawberry shake and a chocolate milkshake respectively. That morning Danny was awaken by his cell phone, in which there was a message of Tucker suggesting for the three of them to meet at the fast food restaurant, he agreed and leave his house, letting his parents and sister know where he was going.

After encountering with his friends and ordered their food, Danny proceeded to explain all of what happened in the Ghost Zone, omitting the part when he cried because he still felt childish for that. His friends reactions were very similar, they were happy for their friend; they had know each other since preschool and know how forgetful the Fenton adults can be, like the time when Danny spend one week in Tucker's house before his parents knew he wasn't in his home. They thought it was good for Danny to have a mother figure that's willing to make time for him, though Tucker couldn't comprehend how it happened so fast.

"Dude, I still don't get how did you get adopted in just a few hours" Tucker commented, making a confused face while taking a bite of his food.

"Pandora said she wanted to help me because there was nobody to care or teach me that know of my species" Danny said.

"It's good that she adopted you then, so if you need help with something ghost related you can go to her... and not Vlad" Sam said, frowning at the mention of the mayor.

"Yea, anyway I want to visit her tonight, can you guys cover for me in patrol?" Danny asked, taking a drink of his milkshake.

"Sure man, we'll take care of any ghost, but wouldn't you get tired after not sleeping that much for two nights in a row?" Tucker asked.

"I would but I think I don't need to sleep for eight hours like before" Danny said thoughtful.

"Why do you think that?" Sam asked curiously.

"Well because I remember going to sleep at three and then wake up at seven, though I was comfortable and I stayed in bed until nine, it's Saturday after all" Danny said smiling.

"So now you need four hours of sleep per night. It makes sense if you think about it, now that you're half human you need only half the hours of sleep an average human needs" Sam said after calculating in her head how many hours Danny slept.

"Wait, if Danny just need four hours per night to be okay, why is he so tired in class?" Tucker asked while grabbing some fries.

"That only happens because ghost keep interrupting me, I sleep for half an hour then Skulker appears, then Box Ghost, Johnny 13, or any other ghost and at the end of the night I had slept like two hours, and only in a slow night" Danny said, annoyed at the ghosts.

"Sorry we can't help more Danny" Sam said feeling a little down.

"You guys do more than I could ask for, so don't worry Sam" Danny said smiling. Sam smiled at him, she was going to say something more, but before she could they get interrupted.

"Lovebirds~" Tucker said taunting them in a singing voice.

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Sam and Danny shouted at the same time.

The freak trio, as they are called in school, continued talking for some more, until lunch time came. They said their farewells and go to their respective homes. After lunch, Danny went to his room to do some homework, but before he could Jazz knocked on his door, Danny let her in and she asked him what did he do in the Ghost Zone. Danny told her what he told his friends and waits for her response.

"Are you sure about this little brother? Do you feel comfortable with this? " Jazz asked curious about the situation and concerned for her brother feelings.

"Yes I'm sure Jazz, I feel like an ache in my core that make me feel that something was lacking, now is gone and... I'm happy" Danny said smiling and putting his hand on his chest, where his core remains.

Jazz seeing the happiness in his face, knew there was nothing wrong in this situation, at least for now in her opinion.

"Alright Danny, I trust you know what you are doing. I'll let you do your homework" Jazz said while exiting his room.

* * *

 

Later that night, Danny was flying through the Ghost Zone, he was content that his friends and sister were okay with Pandora adopting him. He wasn't sure what his parents would think if he ever told them his secret. Shaking his head, Danny continues his travel to Athens, it wouldn't do good to worry about something that has not happened.

Arriving to Athens Danny went to knock the door, like the last time, but before he could touch it the door opened by itself. Confusedly Danny went inside the temple, looking for whoever opened the door, finding nobody he shrugs and make his way to the palace. Coming to the big golden doors of the palace Danny went, once again, to knock on the doors only to come with the same results as the doors of the temple. Going inside the palace even more confused, he found some servants that were cleaning the hallway and asked them where he could find Pandora.

Following the instructions given to him by the servants, Danny founds Pandora in a room similar to a study, the walls were painted a warm golden and the floor had terracotta tiles, there was a wall with shelves full of books that looked ancient and glowed, a big desk made of dark glowing wood that had engravings of vines in the legs and was near a big window, that when opened would lead to the garden; what differenced this room from a study room was the weapons, in the wall opposed to the shelves there were rested a grand variety of swords, knives, axes, spears, maces and shields all cleaned and looking deadly sharp.

Pandora was seated behind the desk doing some kind of paperwork, when Danny entered she paused her work and looked to the person that entered. When she saw it was Danny, she got up from the desk and came to greet him.

"Oh Danny, it's good to see you" Pandora said smiling and hugging her son.

"Hi Pandora, it's good to be back" Danny said hugging her back and smiling.

"I didn't expect you so soon, did you came for an specific reason?" Pandora said curiously.

"No, nothing specific I just wanted to be here and... you know to talk more" Danny said rubbing the back of his head, he just wanted to bond with his new adopted mother, the thought of that still feel weird to him, but in a good way.

"Well now that you're here, I'll just have to give you the surprise I prepared" Pandora said smiling more seeing the interest in Danny's face.

"Really? What is it? Where is it? When are you going to show me? Are we going now? Can we go now? Wh-" Danny questioning rant gets interrupted by Pandora's chucking. It wasn't often that Danny had a surprise, that's the reason that he was so excited about this.

"Yes we are going right now, follow me" Pandora said and leaded him out of the study room and into the big hallway.

Coming to a door, it opened to reveal stairs, going upstairs they were in another hallway, not as big as the one downstairs, there were more doors and some decorative plants.

"In this part of the palace is where there are located the personal quarters and guests rooms" Pandora said leading Danny to one black door, decorated with silver engravings.

"And this is your room" Pandora said after opening the door.

The room had black walls and ceiling decorated with glowing white stars and constellations, the floor had white and dark blue tiles that made square patterns. There was a bed queen sized, with black covers and white pillows, beside the bed there was a desk made of dark brown wood with a comfortable looking chair, near the desk there was a library made of the same wood, filled with books about space, sciences, common languages of ghosts and the history of the Ghost Zone. At the other side of the bed there was a window that leaded to a balcony, from there one could see the beautiful garden filled with exotic plants and the grey walls of the maze that served as one of the protections for the Pandora's box.

"Wow! This is for me?" Danny asked, his eyes wide with awe.

"Yes child, after all, what kind of mother would I be if my son didn't have a place to stay?" Pandora said, glad that Danny was happy.

"Thanks Pandora, this is amazing!" Danny said smiling and looking around his new room.

"You're welcome Danny, and if you stay one day and need anything from me, my room is next to yours" Pandora said pointing to where her door was.

"I didn't know ghost needed to sleep" Danny said with curiosity.

"We don't, but we enjoy to do it, the same is with the food" Pandora explained.

"Hmm... that makes sense. Anyway, this is a great surprise, thank you Pandora" Danny said smiling and renewing his exploration, amazed by the stars painted in the ceiling.

"You know, this is only part of the surprise" Pandora said after a few minutes, letting Danny see all of his quarters.

"There is more?" Danny asked tilting his head a little to one side, looking cute in Pandora's opinion.

"Yes, the other part is that I'm going to teach you how to better defend yourself and others, and you'll learn to write and speak Greek" Pandora said.

"Okay that sounds great, but why do I have to learn Greek?" Danny asked. He knew that Pandora is a good and experienced warrior, but he didn't understand what utility learning another language could have.

"Because here in Athens everybody speaks Greek, but not all speak English, it's going to be more easy to communicate with the citizens and with other ghosts that speak it" Pandora explained.

"Hmm... yea that makes sense, but when are you going to teach me all of that?" Danny asked, he didn't think that he could come here every day after school and with his ghost hunting his free time was severely reduced.

"That's a good question, we could talk about it later, though would you like to know the city? I think that the only places you know are the temple, the palace and the gardens" Pandora said.

"Yes! Let's go!" Danny exclaimed, flying out of his room to the hallway, just to come back to Pandora, "he he umm... where are we going first?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Come, follow me" Pandora said with an amused smile.

They went outside the palace and into the Acropolis, Pandora explained to Danny that the Acropolis was a fortress located in the center of the city and where all the economic-politic buildings and temples where, the exception being the entrance temple, she told him that the reason for this was because if someone wanted to attack Athens they would had to break the door of that temple first, making a big ruckus that would serve of warning to the citizens so they could come to the Acropolis and remain safe, it also give time to her and her soldiers to prepare and defend the city.

"Wait, if the doors are normally closed, why did they opened when I came today? I didn't even knock!" Danny asked curiously.

"That's because when I adopted you, you became part of the royalty of Athens, in other words this is your liar now" Pandora explained.

"This is my liar?! Awesome! I never had one, that's why you're showing me around?" Danny asked excited for having a place to belong in the Zone.

"Yes child" Pandora said smiling amused for Danny's excitement.

Then they visited the temple of Athena, the goddess of wisdom. The temple was made of white marble and the engraving and decorations were of bronze. Danny asked Pandora if Athena was real like she is, she told him that she is but sometimes they are Thoth the god of wisdom from the ancient Egypt. Danny was curious as to why the goddess changed to a god, Pandora explained that because ghosts were made of ecto-plasma they could change their shape at will and that includes the gender.

After they left the temple they visited briefly the economic-politic buildings, also made of marble but not as decorated as the temple. There were a lot of ghosts talking and working, all speaking Greek, making Danny bored very fast because he didn't understand what they were talking about and there wasn't much to see.

Pandora, after seeing how bored Danny was, suggested to go to the Agora, making him agreed immediately. In the way there Pandora explained that the Agora was the place where the market and the plaza were located. Coming to the market they started to look into the different stores.

The first store they entered was one dedicated to sell weapons, there was a grand variety of them going from swords, spears, knives, bows, gunshots to shields and armors. Some of them looked normal but others were so extravagant that Danny thought only existed in videogames, this were flaming swords, glowing knives, bows that shoot energy arrows and others. Danny wanted one of them, but Pandora told him that first he would have to learn how to use the normal ones.

Later they went to the ceramic store, there were jars of any size and utility with various decorations. Some jars could hold more that was physically possible and others could contain extremely hot materials, from lava to melted metals.

The next store they visited was where all kind of food was sold. Here Danny remembered the weird looking fruit he saw and asked Pandora about them, she started to name them but, at seeing the look of confusion Danny was giving her, she told him to point all the food he didn't know, he did and she brought all of them.

 

_~ Time skip ~_

 

"If we are doing my schedule, you have to know I can't come in school hours, and that I'm the protector of Amity Park and can't leave it for too much time" Danny said while eating a weird purple banana, he was testing all the food Pandora brought for him. They had returned to the palace after their walk in the market and now they were in the garden, sitting in the same place when Pandora adopted him.

"Hmm... that's true, but we aren't in a rush so you don't need to come every day, maybe some days in the week and others in the weekend" Pandora said.

"Well I can always come the Fridays and Saturdays nights, I don't have school the day after" Danny said finishing the purple banana and grabbing a pale green fruit with darker green points in it.

"And what weekdays at night you could come here?" Pandora asked.

"Hmm... I think I could come the Tuesday and Wednesday nights, I'm doing well in the subjects of the days after" Danny said, finishing the pale green fruit.

"Alright, we agree with the days you will come here. What do you say if I teach you how to fight with weapons in the weekends and Greek in the weekdays? That way you could rest from your exercise and don't worry for school" Pandora asked.

"Yeah that sound fair, though I'll worry about leaving Amity Park unprotected that many nights, Sam and Tucker helped me in the weekends nights but I don't want to burden them in the school nights" Danny said worried about his city and eating a blue strawberry.

"I can put some of my warriors to defend your portal from this side" Pandora said.

"That would be amazing!" Danny exclaimed finishing the blue strawberry.

"I'm glad you're happy, did you enjoy your food?" Pandora asked after seeing that Danny had ate all the ghost fruit she brought him.

"Yes, I had never tasted something like this before" Danny said happily.

"Well I'll make sure to have some when you come again" Pandora said smiling at her son happiness.

They continued talking, Danny about what he was taught in school, he complained about the bullies and how the teachers didn't do much to stop it, which worried Pandora; he talked of how the ghosts, that came out of the Ghost Zone to cause havoc, always interrupted him when he was doing homework or sleeping and how that made school more difficult. Pandora talked of how she ruled Athens and some politics behind that, she told him of what weaponry she was going to teach him to handle, and that includes all of the weapons in her study room.

Time came for Danny to return to his home, he said his farewell, hugged Pandora and flew to the Living Zone. Once in his house, Danny went directly to his bed; he was tired but excited about all the things Pandora will teach him, he also couldn't wait to tell Sam and Tucker about Athens and his new place in the Zone. With all of that in mind he fell in a dreamless sleep.

 


	3. Uncle

In Athens that Tuesday morning started as usual, the ghosts who decided to sleep started to wake up and began their routines.  Pandora decided to no sleep last night, instead she stayed up in her study to prepare Danny's lessons for the day. It's been a week and some days since they agreed the dates of their classes and she had enjoyed teaching to her son.

Pandora remembers when Danny came to have his first Greek lessons, he was nervous at the beginning, but as the time passed he became more comfortable. She was amazed at how smart he was, in just two classes he knew and could pronounce all the Greek alphabet and the numbers. She also recalls when Danny had his first sword lesson, she noticed he was a fast learner in combat techniques and assumed that in a few more lessons he should master sword fighting. There was a knock in the door that snap her out of her thoughts.

"Come in" Pandora said, seeing as Galenos, one of her most trusted helpers, opened the door.

"Good morning Queen Pandora, I have brought the books you requested" Galenos said smiling.

Galenos was a ghost that had a calming aura and a happy attitude, he has green skin with light blue hair and red eyes, and was wearing a white toga that had golden accents and reached to his permanent ghostly tail. He was one of the first ghosts that decided to spend their afterlives in Athens.

"Oh, thank you Galenos" Pandora said, taking the books from him and placing them in the table.

"You are welcome Queen Pandora" Galenos said bowing and exited the room.

* * *

 

Meanwhile in Amity Park, Danny woke up suddenly with the sounds of explosions that came from the lab, making him jump out of the bed. After a moment of indecision he went down the stairs and into the kitchen, he found his parents working in their last experiment that consisted in some kind of weapon; he could see a lot of parts were distributed in the table, leaving a little space for his Dad's fudge.

"Mom, Dad are you okay? I heard some explosions" Danny asked watching wearily the weird looking gun, he didn't want it to go off and shot him, even if it was partially disabled.

"Yes honey, we were just making some adjustments and... well you know how unstable ectoplasm is" Maddie said.

"I thought you were in the lab?" Danny asked, curious as to why they put the weapon in the kitchen table and hoping that the fudge wouldn't came to life.

"Yes we were Danny-boy, but now the lab is full with smoke so we activated the Fenton-cleaner to get rid of it and now we are working in the kitchen until it's safe to go back" Jack said with his usual booming voice.

"Ah ok, I'm going to get ready to school now" Danny said while going upstairs, he didn't want to stay there if his father decided to start a long explanation about how the new invention worked and all the details of how it will hurt ghosts.

"Ok sweetie, breakfast will be ready when you come back" Maddie said cheerfully, leaving the experiment and starting to cook.

In his room Danny grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower, after changing he came back to his bedroom, grabbed what he needed for school and went back to the kitchen to have some breakfast. When he finished eating his ectoplasm free meal, he went out of his house and started walking to school, he didn't need to go flying because he had woken up early thanks to his parents.

Coming to the school he found his friends in the entrance stairs waiting for him, Tucker was sitting in the stairs playing some game in his PDA and Sam was leaning in the railing with a frown in her face. After greeting them, Danny asked Sam why was she angry and she told him that her mother tried to put her in a pink dress that morning, making Danny and Tucker reassure her that they have black painting in their lockers for emergencies.

They entered the building before the bell could ring, they went to their lockers and grabbed the books they needed for the day. In their way to their first class they got halted in the hallway by Dash and his jocks friends.

"Hey Fen-tina, it's time for your daily beating" Dash said grinning while his jock friends laugh.

"Hi Dash, can we do this another time..." Danny said not wanting to be late to class.

"Nope" Dash said while grabbing Danny from the front of his shirt and putting him inside of a locker.

Danny was small enough to enter easily there and after Dash closed the locker door, he could hear Dash and his friends walking away and laughing, and how Sam yelled at them for what they did. When the jocks were far enough, Tucker opened the locker door, making Danny fell down to the floor. After making sure his friend was alright the final bell rang, announcing that they were late.

Once they arrived to class Mr. Lancer give them a detention for being late, then they took their usual seats. The class continued and the students took notes, Danny tried to not fell asleep but it was difficult as he was kept up awake almost all night by Skulker and Ember. At lunch, the three friends were seated outside under a shady tree.

"Hey dude, are you alright? You seem tired" Tucker said while eating his triple-meat sandwich.

"I'm fine, it just Skulker and Ember wanted to fight me last night. Apparently they have some couples problems, Skulker wanted to prove Ember that he's a good hunter by having my pelt in his lair, which is still gross, and Ember wanted to let out her frustrations on me, in a violent manner" Danny said finishing with a yawn.

"Hmm, it's like they use you as their punching bag" Sam said taking out her salad.

"Ughh... I'm already Dash's personal punching bag, I don't need more people beating me" Danny said with an exhausted and irritated face, making the dark bags under his eyes more pronounced.

"Well at least you can return the punches with the ghosts" Tucker said while patting Danny's back.

"Yea, you're right Tuck" Danny said with a smile and began to eat his lunch.

They talked until lunch finished and returned to their classes, in History Danny received the result of his last test in which he failed. In some other classes Danny had to go and stop some other ghosts that wanted to cause damage, and that earned him more detentions. With his mood down for the test and the detentions, Danny walked home besides his two best friends.

"Wow Danny, you look worse now than at lunch" Sam said concerned.

"Hmm..." Danny muttered without the energy to said something else.

"Cheer up man! Today wasn't that bad, besides you're going to see Pandora tonight" Tucker said, trying to make his friend happy.

"Yea you're right Tuck" Danny said with a little smile and his mood lifted a little.

"Why don't you take a nap before reading what we gave you?" Sam suggested.

"Good idea Sam, I definitely need a nap" Danny said suppressing a yawn.

Once in his home, Danny leaved his backpack in the floor and took his nap in the sofa while his parents worked in the lab and Jazz studied in her room. When he woke up, he took his things and went to his room to read the books his friends gave him. After Danny told them what Pandora was going to teach him, they were excited and told him they were going to help him. Sam gave him a book she found in the 'Skulk and Lurk' of techniques that were used with antiques weapons by ancient cultures; and Tucker gave him online sites, books and audios to help him learn Greek that he found.

It took little time for Danny to read a bit more of the books, giving him more time to do his homework and study for history. At dinner he could eat some of his food before his tongue started to feel tingly, after that he refused to eat more; apparently his parents putted some anti-ectoplasm agent in the food again, the last time it happened wasn't an experience he wanted to repeat.

* * *

 

At night Danny went to the Ghost Zone after telling his sister where he was going. In his way to Athens Danny became lost in his thoughts, wondering what he would learn and if there was going to be any food, after all he was a little tired and very hungry. Coming to Athens he went right to the palace, knowing that Pandora was waiting for him there.

"Hi Pandora" Danny said while entering the study room.

"Hello Danny, how was your day?" Pandora asked, while hugging him.

"It was fine, if you count bullies and failed tests... yep fine" Danny said with exhaustion in his voice, while hugging her back.

"You seem tired" Pandora said with worry, noticing the dark bags under his eyes.

"Well I was really tired this morning, some ghosts didn't let me sleep much, but I took a nap before coming so I'm good now" Danny said shrugging.

"Alright, I'm glad you are good" Pandora said, not really convinced but letting the subject drop.

"Hey do you have some food here? I couldn't eat dinner today" Danny asked looking around.

"Yes we have, come lets go to the kitchens" Pandora said leading Danny outside the room.

After Danny ate, they returned to the study room where Danny had his Greek classes. That day Pandora taught him some new words, they pronunciation and the most common uses. When the lesson was finished, they went to the gardens to talk and enjoy their company, like they did after the end of every lesson. Some time passed until they heard a kind of knock that appeared to echo in all over the place.

"What was that?" Danny asked looking around him.

"That sound is the one we heard when someone is knocking in the door of the entrance temple, Pandora explained to him.

"Oh, I didn't know it sounded like this" Danny said.

"Want to come and greet our guest?" Pandora asked getting up from where she was seated.

"Ok, let's go!" Danny exclaimed flying to the entrance, making Pandora giggle for his enthusiasm.

When they reached the entrance of the temple, Pandora opened the doors with Danny standing slightly behind her. After the doors opened Danny was surprised to find that the ghost knocking was Nocturne, he stood  just as Danny remember him with his horned helmet and his body covered of stars that ended in tendrils of various sizes. What really surprised Danny was Pandora's greet to Nocturne.

"Hello brother, is good to see you again" Pandora greeted Nocturne hugging him with her four arms, lifting him a little from the floor.

"It's good to see you too sister" Nocturne said.

"Nocturne, I want to present you my new son, Danny Phantom" Pandora said smiling and stepping to the side so he could have a better view of Danny.

"Hi..." Danny said waving nervously.

"Hello Phantom" Nocturne said frowning, recognizing the name and the child.

"You two know each other?" Pandora asked surprised when she saw the expression in Nocturne's face and looking between them.

"Yea, he kind of attacked Amity Park a few weeks ago" Danny said not sure if attacking Nocturne would be a good idea, because he is Pandora's brother.

"You did?" Pandora asked Nocturne, lifting an eyebrow, crossing two of her arms and putting the other two in her hips.

"Yes I did, but only once, I needed the dream energy of the humans that resided there" Nocturne explained.

"Alright, why don't we discuss this in the gardens?" Pandora asked while letting Nocturne enter the temple.

The three of them made their way to the palace in an uncomfortable silence, at least to Danny. Pandora was trying to come with something so the three of them could have a civil conversation, she didn't want her son and brother to be hostile between them. Nocturne was still processing the fact that her sister's son was the famous halfa Danny Phantom, he really wanted to know how that happened. Once in the gardens they took seat, near some ghostly trees that had blue leaves and dark purple wood.

"Alright now I want to know how you two know each other, and don't think in omitting anything" Pandora said making sure that her voice and face told them that if they lied or hided something, there would be consequences.

Danny told her his part, of how he woke up in the ghost zone with a machine in his head after a weird dream, that he freed his friends from their helmets by going inside of their dreams, a fact that surprised both adult ghosts, and how he manage to defeat nocturne with his friends help.

Then Nocturne started his version, he told them that he wanted more dream energy to test one of the experiments he had in his lair, for that he needed humans dreams, so he went out of the Zone from the Fenton ghost portal, knowing that the halfa was living there, he made sure that he wouldn't interfere, that's the reason he put him in the Ghost Zone to sleep, the rest of his story was very similar to Danny's version. When he was sent back to the Ghost Zone he had obtained all the dream energy he needed, and that's the reason why he didn't bother to seek revenge in Phantom.

"Well now that you know our story, I want to know yours, I'm very curious about how this happened" Nocturne said curiously.

After Danny and Pandora told him their tale, Pandora decided to make sure they wouldn't fight in the future, after all they were family now.

"Nocturne, now that you know I have adopted Danny I want to make clear that I will not tolerate any form of enmity between you two" Pandora said, waiting for their reactions.

"Uhh, sure Pandora, only if he doesn't attack my city again" Danny said looking nervous.

"Alright, I'll not fight the boy" Nocturne said with a neutral tone, crossing his arms.

"Are you two siblings?" Danny asked curiously after some minutes of silence.

"Yes we are, but not like humans, we were born out of ideas and emotions and didn't have a life before existing here. At the beginning we were just friends, but in time we build a sibling bond between all of us, so now we call each other brother and sister" Pandora explained to him.

"Ah, that makes sense" Danny said.

"My apologies Queen Pandora, but you are needed in the palace" Galenos said coming from there.

"Very well, I'll be with you two in a few minutes" Pandora said and went into the building.

Some minutes passed in silence between the halfa and the Dream Master. Danny felt awkward and unsure, he didn't know how to act with a formerly enemy now neutral ghost. Nocturne didn't know how to start a conversation with Phantom, he didn't knew the halfa that much; he wasn't going to say anything until he took notice that it was oddly quiet, from what the rumors and his own experience said, Phantom always took the opportunity to through witty banter in the fights.

"You are unusually quiet child" Nocturne said looking curiously at Danny.

"Well I don't know what to talk about and I don't think we are in the best terms after the last time" Danny said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hmm, yes I see your point Phantom" Nocturne said stroking his chin in a classical thinking pose, not really knowing what to talk about.

"What if we start over? Like if we hadn't fought"  Danny asked nervously.

"Alright, I'll start. Hello my name is Nocturne, Master of Dreams, what's your name young ghost?" Nocturne said putting on a serious face and a fake accent, that Danny didn't know from where it was, but made it very funny for him.

"My name is Danny Phantom, but my friends call me Danny, is a pleasure to meet you sir" Danny said smiling and following nocturne in what he was doing, making the both of them laugh at how they were acting.

"That was fun" Danny said once they calmed down.

"Yes it was Phantom, or should I say, new nephew" Nocturne said teasing him.

"Oh right, he I didn't think I would get an uncle today" Danny said smiling, feeling more comfortable with Nocturne after sensing the lack of hostility.

"Well, look at you two already bonding" Pandora said, coming from the palace and surprising them because they didn't saw her coming.

"Hi sister, what was the thing that had you occupied?" Nocturne asked, feeling more at ease than before.

"Oh just some paper work they wanted me to approve, nothing to important" Pandora said making a dismissing gesture with her hand.

"That's a relief" Danny said finishing with a yawn.

"Are you tired child?" Nocturne asked, noticing the dark bags under his eyes.

"Well just a little, I've had worse anyway" Danny said while rubbing his eyes in an effort to keep himself more alert.

"You have?" Nocturne asked with some concern showing in his face, though Danny didn't notice.

"Yes, one time I spend like a week without sleeping, there were a lot of ghosts that came out of the Ghost Zone in the night and I couldn't let them destroy Amity Park, though some of them wanted a fight with me to get revenge or my pelt, and didn't let me rest at all. So yea I think I couldn't spend that time awake without coffee, energy drinks and spite" Danny explained.

"Wow, that's  a lot of time, how did it stop?" Nocturne asked, curious and impressed for Danny's determination.

"Mom and Dad fixed the door that keep the ghost in this side of the portal. I don't know why they didn't turn off the portal to repair it" Danny said yawning once more.

"Well I suggest you to go home and have some sleep before you pass out in your way" Pandora said, not wanting him to be too tired. She knew he has school at the next day and didn't want him to drop his education because staying to late with her.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, bye Pandora, bye Nocturne" Danny said, flying to the entrance and waving.

Pandora and Nocturne stared at the place where Danny disappeared. Pandora was relieved that Danny was comfortable enough with Nocturne to be talking with him.

"He is a good kid brother" Pandora said smiling like every proud mother.

"Hmm yes, though I don't know him that well" Nocturne said still thinking of how different the halfa acted in and out of battle.

"Well, you could know him better if you came to visit more often. A couple of decades in between visits is a long time" Pandora said, a little annoyed of how much time he took to visit her.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry I haven't visited more often but you know how demanding is my work" Nocturne said trying to appease his sister.

"Yes I know, but I also know that your job description says nothing of experiments using dream energy" Pandora said.

"Why are you bringing this up?" Nocturne asked, confused at Pandora's motives.

"I don't want you to fight my son, brother. Did I make myself clear?" Pandora asked with a stern voice, crossing two of her arms and frowning. She just wanted to make sure there weren't hostilities between them.

"Ok, I'll not fight him" Nocturne said, not wanting to anger his sister, he knows very well that that is not a pleasant experience.

"Good" Pandora said satisfied with his response.

"So... What do you think Clockwork will say about this" Nocturne asked smirking at the thought of their brother.

"Why do you ask?" Pandora asked.

"Well, I think you should properly show your son to our brother, even if he already knows it. Remember that he forgets to live in the present sometimes" Nocturne explained.

"Hmm... yes that is a good idea, we could go one of this days to his citadel" Pandora said, starting to plan when it could be.

"We? As in you, Phantom and I? Are you sure?" Nocturne asked not really sure if that was a good idea, he just knew the kid.

"Yes, besides when was the last time you visited Clocky mmh?" Pandora said with a cocky expression in her face.

"You want me to go because I didn't visit before, right? What if I don't want to go?" Nocturne asked with a defiant expression and his arms crossed.

"Well in that case, I would go to your realm, restrain you and drag you there, though I don't think you want your new nephew to witness that, do you?" Pandora said, smiling in victory when nocturne made a face that made clear he has resigned to his fate.

"Alright, When are we going?" Nocturne asked, crossing his arms and pouting a little.

"One of this days, I'll let you know" Pandora said.

"Alright. Though what days does Phantom come here?" Nocturne asked.

"He'll come tomorrow, Fridays and Saturdays nights. Why do you ask?" Pandora said curiously.

"It would be good if I know my nephew better. I'll come some of that days" Nocturne said.

They continued to talk, remembering the old times when they were younger and the adventures they have with their others siblings.

Meanwhile Danny was flying towards the portal, he didn't know Pandora had a brother and wondered if she had more. He hoped that his new uncle would be better than 'Uncle Vlad'. When he reached his bedroom he changed into his pajamas and fell asleep when his head hit the pillow, hoping that no ghosts interrupt him, and with his luck it wasn't likely.

 


	4. Timeless

The day in Amity Park started cloudy with a faint rain, making little dropping sounds against the buildings windows. Danny woke up at the sound of his alarm clock going off, groaning he got up of bed and went to shower. Feeling refreshed he went downstairs to have breakfast, he found some cereal and milk, and started to eat knowing that cereal was never contaminated.

Danny leaved to school flying invisible and intangible to avoid the rain, luckily from him most ghosts didn't like to get all wet when they came to the human world, so he got to sleep all night. He was with a good mood that Friday because, besides the recovered sleep, Pandora has told him they were going to visit another brother of hers. He was so excited to have a new uncle that he did some loops in the air.

In his way to school Danny remembered his lasts lessons with Pandora, now he could understand more Greek and hold a more or less coherent conversation with Athens's citizens; he had became so good at sword fighting that Pandora told him that soon he'll can practice with other weapons, in the meantime he has built ice swords and trained at home and against malevolent ghosts. After the end of some lessons Nocturne seemed to always come to visit them, in such occasions they came to know each other better. Danny learned that Nocturne was one of the ancient ghosts that defeated Pariah Dark, alongside with Pandora, Clockwork, Vortex, Undergrowth, and other powerful ghosts, and about his duty as Master of Dreams.

Once in school he reunited with his friends and went to classes. School was as normal as Danny could get with more bullying from dash because he was angry that the weather made his football practice more difficult, some ghosts that came out of the zone, though they were only ectopuses, apparently they are the only ghost that like the rain.

After school the three friends went to the nasty burger, the rain was still falling but not as much as early in the day.

"Hey Danny, I was thinking..." Sam said while taking a bite of her tofu burger.

"About what Sam?" Danny asked, putting some ketchup in his fries.

"Well, now that Pandora adopted you, What about Clockwork? I remember you told us that your time line is his responsibility now and that he's your guardian or something" Sam said, she didn't remember exactly all of what had happened, but she had a general idea.

"Hmm, I don't really know" Danny said after thinking for a moment. After the whole evil-self incident, Danny only saw Clockwork one time in which was to help his friends, and Vlad, from the ecto-acne, resulting in a lesson about time travel and its consequences.

"Dude, you should ask Pandora about that, I'm sure she'll know what to do" Tucker suggested, eating his second double-meat burger.

"Yea... or Nocturne" Sam added.

"Ok I'll do that" Danny agreed.

Danny told Sam and Tucker about Nocturne being his adoptable uncle the morning after he knew, and also about what he learned about him in his other visits. Sam and Tucker weren't sure what to think at the beginning, for one side they were glad that they had an enemy less, and for the other side they didn't know if he could be trusted, they worried that he would betray Danny or use him for some plot; though their worries were placated a little when Danny mentioned what he found out about Nocturne when he visited Athens.

* * *

 

That night Danny flew to the acropolis a few hours early than usual as Pandora requested, she told him the travel to her brothers liar would take some time because it was in an isolated part of the Zone. Danny approached Athens, still in a good mood, and entered like he always did and went into the palace looking for Pandora. He found her in the study room and, surprisingly to him, Nocturne was there too.

"Hi Pandora, hi Nocturne" Danny greeted them once he entered the room.

"Hello Danny, how was your day?" Pandora asked while hugging him.

"It was fine, but rainy with some ectopuses trying to scare people" Danny said, hugging back Pandora.

"Ugh, that ghosts are so annoying" Nocturne said frowning at the mention of the ectopuses.

"You don't like ectopuses?" Danny asked after being released from the hug, leaning his head to the side.

"There are a lot near my realm, always trying to fight or scare me when I come out of my liar" Nocturne explained, crossing his arms and deepening his frown.

"He he true, they always do that" Danny giggled after imagine Nocturne fighting ectopuses.

"Alright, now that we are all here we should get going" Pandora announced and lead them out of the room.

"Are you coming with us Nocturne?" Danny asked curiously, seeing that Nocturne was following them.

"Yes, after I told him about visiting our brother he wanted to come with us" Pandora responded smirking at Nocturne.

"Really?" Danny asked, rising an eyebrow. He knew that Nocturne hadn't visited Pandora in decades, so he wasn't sure if that was true.

"Your mother is very persuasive child" Nocturne said with a deadpan expression, making Danny laugh.

After that they started their travel to the Ghost Zone, with Danny flying in between Pandora and Nocturne. They keep flying for an hour and Danny noticed that a lot of cogs and clocks started to appear, floating in the Zone's ecto-atmosphere, he recognized this place and he knew they were near Clockwork's tower and then he remembered the chat he had with his friends in the fast food restaurant after school.

"Hey! I know this place" Danny said trying to start a conversation.

"You do?" Nocturne asked surprised, not many people knew this part of the Ghost Zone.

To answer Nocturne's question Danny told them that he met Clockwork, the ghost Master of Time, and that after some events his time line is the responsibility of the Time Master now, he opted to not mention them about his future self because he feared that they weren't going to accept him if he told them that, in ten years, he destroyed everything in that alternate time line.

At Danny's explanation, Pandora started an angry rant in Greek that Danny didn't understand so much, but for some reason it made Nocturne amused

"Uhh did I said something to make you angry?" Danny asked Pandora with worry.

"No child, you didn't. I'm angry at what information someone didn't tell me" Pandora said with a frown.

"Oh... this is going to be good" Nocturne added with a smirk.

When the Timeless Citadel came to view, Nocturne leaded them to the entrance, which confused Danny a little. As they reached the doors, Danny couldn't help but admire the huge grey tower and how much it appeared a giant grandfather clock; before Nocturne could knock, the doors opened by themselves, allowing them pass. After they entered they went to the mirror room were Clockwork was waiting for them, in the way there Danny came to the conclusion that Clockwork was the brother Pandora wanted to present him, resisting the urge to facepalm, he understood  why she was so angry. When they came into the mirror room, Clockwork turned from his mirrors to greet them.

"Hi Clockwork" Danny said smiling.

"Hello Danny, is good to see you again" Clockwork greeted smiling and ruffling Danny's hair, earning a playful "hey!" from Danny.

"Hello brother" Pandora and Nocturne said, though Pandora said it with more irritation that Nocturne.

"Would you join me in the kitchen?" Clockwork asked and went through a door before Pandora could said something.

They follow him to the kitchen, Danny didn't know Clockwork had one and looked around in awe. The kitchen was large enough to fit twenty persons in it, there was a table made of purple glowing wood that had cogs engravings in the legs, at the sides it had matching chairs with the same engravings in the back and black pillows in the seat which looked very  comfortable. There was an oven, a fridge, a sink and cupboards made of black wood. The floor had  black and green tiles and the patterns they made had the form of sand clocks.

"It's nice to have visits once in awhile" Clockwork said, starting to prepare some tea.

"Yes it is, how have you been brother?" Nocturne asked while sitting in a chair, still smirking.

"You know the usual, watching the time stream, making sure timelines don't fall into chaos, trying to not blast the observants when they come for nothing more that annoy me, nothing much" Clockwork said while putting some snacks on the table.

"So the usual also includes helping a young half ghost and becoming his time guardian?" Pandora asked with a eyebrow raised.

"Well no, that's not usual. Though it's not usual that you adopted said half ghost neither" Clockwork said smirking and starting to put some space between him and Pandora.

Seeing what he was doing, Pandora reached out to smack him in the head. Clockwork, having predicted that, dodged the hand, though he didn't predict the other three that quickly follow, one behind the other. Then Clockwork made a questioning look at Pandora, while rubbing his head and pouting. This made Nocturne start laughing so hard that he almost fell from the chair, and Danny didn't know if laugh or not, though he looked very amused.

"That was for never telling me you were Danny's time guardian, even after I adopted him" Pandora explained, looking satisfied with herself.

"Ok, I deserved that" Clockwork agreed with a little smile.

"Alright, as fun as it is to watch Clockwork get punisher by his sister, I wonder how are we going to tell this to Vortex and Undergrowth. For what I heard, they are Danny's enemies" Nocturne commented.

"You are right, it wouldn't be good that the Masters of Vegetable Life and Weather were out of commission because they attacked Pandora's son" Clockwork said while going for more snacks and the teas.

"Would you really hurt them that much?" Danny asked Pandora while helping Clockwork with the snacks.

"Not much darling, they just may not have the capacity to move for a few months, that's all" Pandora said, seating in one of the chairs.

"Wow really?" Danny said in awe, he was impressed by how powerful Pandora was knowing that Vortex and Undergrowth were very difficult to defeat.

"Of course, she is one of the most powerful ghosts that exist. I remember that time we were young and got lost near the Dark Forest, and we had to fight for our afterlives against a leviathan, she practically made that beast go away with one hit" Nocturne said grabbing one of the cookies Danny had just put.

"It wasn't one hit, I just punched that thing in the face with all my arms at the same time, so technically there were four punches" Pandora said picking up her tea cup.

"You made that thing cry Pan" clockwork said smiling and sitting himself in a chair in front of Pandora and besides Nocturne.

"It was a weakling anyway" Pandora said shrugging.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Danny exclaimed with his face full of wonder and seated besides Pandora

They keep talking and drinking the exotics teas clockwork prepared for them, Danny really liked his, even if he wasn't a fan for tea, this one was very sweet and he swore he could taste chocolate in it. After a few moments Pandora brought up the theme she wanted to talk with Clockwork, remembering what Danny told them in their way to the Tower.

"Clocky, I want to know why you didn't tell me you were Danny's time guardian" Pandora asked.

"Well, I might have forgotten about telling you that, my work had been a little more busy than normal this months and the observants hadn't be of much help either" Clockwork admitted while drinking some of his tea.

"And that's why you haven't spend time with him?" Pandora asked crossing two of her arms and rising an eyebrow.

"Sadly yes, that is something I would like to fix" Clockwork said putting down his cup.

"How are you planning to do that?" Pandora asked a little irritated with Clockwork for not spending time with his ward.

"Hmm I know, you could help me in some of my school subjects like Pandora helps me with improving my fighting skills and teaching me Greek" Danny suggested Clockwork, thinking it would be cool to spend some time with his guardian uncle, besides he always has liked the Tower.

"Yes that's a good idea, I would gladly help you with your school work" Clockwork said smiling at Danny.

"Really? Thank you, thank you thank you!" Danny exclaimed and flied out of his chair to hug Clockwork while continuing with his thanks. Clockwork was surprised by Danny's hug and that made Nocturne laugh at his surprised face.

"Who knew the Time Master could be surprised?" Nocturne teased, while Pandora smiled seeing that Clockwork returned the hug.

"Yes, yes keep laughing dreamer" Clockwork said trying and failing to glare at Nocturne, he was too happy for Danny's hug to be really annoyed at his brother.

"Ah come on, don't tell me you are not enjoying your nephews attention" Nocturne said smiling.

"Yes I am, thank you, besides this is one of the few time lines in where Danny is my nephew and not just my ward" Clockwork added freeing Danny from the hug.

"There is another thing I want to know. How exactly you two meet? I know something must had happened to be a time guardian, and I know you were omitting some information Danny" Pandora asked, watching to her brother and son, that had seated next to her once more.

Danny, after seeing the look in Pandora's face and with some guilt, told her everything about his encounter with some ghosts from the future, how he really met Clockwork and about his evil self. He related of how that version of him became crazy by grief when all his loved ones died, that he went to live with Vlad and convinced him of striping his ghost half, and when he did his ghost half ripped and fused with Vlad's own. Danny told her that that version of him called himself Dan Phantom and that he destroyed countless of humans lives and ghosts afterlives.

He mentioned of how he fought his evil version and win but that almost lost his friends and family and how Clockwork saved, giving Danny a second chance. When he stopped talking, Danny looked down to his hands in his lap and waited for their reactions, fearing that Pandora would reject him because of that possibility.

After hearing Danny's tale, Pandora took a moment to understand the new information, she didn't want that future for her son or anyone and was sorry that Danny had to pass for that experience. Nocturne has similar thought of that of Pandora, and wondered if Danny was coping as fine as he seemed to be, though he suspected Danny was hiding was he truly felt about that. When Pandora finished to process it, she got up of the chair and went to hug Danny.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that Danny" Pandora said, worried about Danny.

"Y-you are not scared of me, or repulsed because of the monster I could become?" Danny asked with his head resting in Pandora's shoulder, his hope raised and he tried to contain tears of relive.

"I could never hate you Danny, you're my son" Pandora said smiling and hugging him a little more thigh.

"Thank you" Danny said leaning more into the hug, feeling relieved and allowing some tears to fall.

"We know you are not evil Danny, and that you're not going to become that" Nocturne said smiling comfortably.

"Thanks" Danny mumbled drying his tears with his hands.

"Though I wonder why did this has to happen to Danny?" Nocturne asked watching at Clockwork.

"Because the Observants asked me to end Danny's time line after seeing that possible future, I knew it wasn't fair to Danny because it wasn't his fault, so I decided to not listen to them and give Danny a second chance" Clockwork explained.

"So this Dan Phantom was returned to his original timeline?" Pandora asked, she wanted to know what happened to that dangerous ghost.

"Well... no, after Danny captured him in the thermos and made the promise to not become that, the time line fell out of existence, and I will not free him in any place and moment that he could cause death and destruction" Clockwork said.

" He's still in a thermos?" Nocturne asked knowing very well that is not comfortable to be there for a few minutes much less days or months.

"Yes, I have him in my Tower hidden from malevolent beings" Clockwork answered.

"Good. Though the next time I see the Observants we are going to have a little _talk_ " Pandora said while going back to her chair, still hugging Danny.

"Oh... I would love to see that" Nocturne said smirking.

"Why is that?" Danny asked while leaning in Pandora's embrace, he was seated in Pandora's lap and didn't resist when she put him there, he kind of liked being comforted from that terrible memories.

"Because that could go two ways, one they resolve everything talking and I so want to see how Pandora attacks them verbally, and two the Observant would try to ignore her and they'll pay for that, believe me nobody wants to anger the Guardian of Hope" Nocturne explained smirking even more at the mention of the second way.

"Good luck with that. Realms know I have tried to put some sense in those one-eyed jerks by talking, maybe they need the feminine touch to make them see reason" Clockwork added.

"Hey Clockwork, was that a pun?" Danny asked smiling.

"Maybe, maybe not, you'll have to look between words" Clockwork said smirking, making Danny snort.

They continued to talk of many topics, Danny learned about some of the adventures the three of them had, sometimes joined by Vortex and Undergrowth, they told him of how they fought Pariah Dark and his skeleton army, it was an epic and long battle, knowing that it's very difficult to destroy a ghost, they decided to put him in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. The conversation continued for a few more hours, they haven't see each other in decades and decided to keep chatting, even after Danny fell asleep in Pandora's lap, they just keep talking with their voices toned down.

"I should put Danny in his bed in the Living Zone, it wouldn't be good if he's not found by his parents in the morning" Pandora said, getting up from the chair and lifting the sleeping Danny with her.

"Alright, we'll see you next time Pandora" Clockwork said waving.

"Yes, farewell sister" Nocturne said.

"We still need to talk about when you are going to help Danny with his school work Clockwork" Pandora said waving and left the Timeless Citadel.

Pandora flown to the Fenton Ghost Portal making sure Danny was sleeping. When they reached Fenton works she went straight to Danny's room she put him in his bed, took off his shoes and tucked him in. Before Pandora could leave, Danny changed to his human form and opened his eyes a little.

"Sleep child, you're in your home" Pandora said, stroking his hair.

"Mmmhh-kay..." Danny mumbled and went back to sleep with a smile in his face.


	5. Pet

That Wednesday morning from the depths of the Infinite Realms, a big creature was moving at high speeds towards the human made portal in the Fenton residence. This enormous being scared away most of the ectopuses and a lot of weak ghosts in their way and stopped near the portal,  it smelled the air around letting the scent guide them towards their objective, with that, it went through the portal.

Danny had just completed his math test when he felt the chill of his ghost sense, so he put his test in the teacher’s desk and excused himself to the bathroom, grateful for being able to finish his test before a ghost attack. Once there he changed to his ghost form and passed through the ceiling and out of the building, looking for the ghost before it started to make too much damage, after looking for a moment he felt an invisible jaw grabbed him from his ankle, making him invisible as well, the ghost dragged him to the park and let him go when they reached a secluded part.

"Ughh... what the..?" Danny asked to nobody as he began to look around for the ghost, only to encounter a big hound of green fur, with a spiked collar, pupiless red eyes, huge fangs and a never still tail, the dog was panting and it licked his face in greeting.

"Ha ha! Cujo stop, ha ha ha! Come on... down boy" Danny said laughing, he was relieved that it was Cujo and the tongue was tickling him.

The big hound called Cujo stopped his greeting and started to run in circles around the boy, barking and almost knocking down some trees.

" Do you want to play boy? Danny asked the ghost, making the voice one always does with puppies.

Cujo stopped his running and barked twice, getting in a playful position and moving his tail even faster.

"Alright Cujo, but just for some minutes" Danny said while grabbing one big stick of the ground and coating it in unbreakable ecto-ice, that would only disappear if Danny wanted.

Danny threw the stick with his inhuman strength as far as he could, making Cujo follow it the second after he let it go. They kept playing like that for some minutes, until Danny heard the distant sound of the school bell. Swearing, he quickly made Cujo enter the thermos while he was distracted with the stick and flew to school. It wouldn't be good to leave the ghosts puppy unattended and bored in the park.

Once in Casper High, Danny passed through the bathroom wall and, making sure nobody was there, transformed into his human form and left for his next class, that unfortunately he was already ten minutes late for, which gained him a detention at the end of classes. After his class, it was lunch period,so he went to the cafeteria and joined his friends in their usual table.

"Hi guys" Danny said sitting besides Sam, and putting his lunch in the table.

"Hi Danny" Sam greeted him while eating her tofu sandwich.

"Hey dude, so any ghosts today?" Tucker asked, seeing that Danny's hair was more wild than usual.

"Nah, just Cujo. He wanted to play fetch and he dragged me to a secluded area of the park"  Danny said putting out of his hair a dead leaf.

"I thought he was going to leave you alone after you give him his toy" Sam mentioned, remembering what Danny told them about the ghost.

"Yea me too, but apparently he has stayed. I don't know why but he has come to play with me a few times since then" Danny said and started to eat his food.

"Well... good thing that Cujo hasn't decided to stay with you, it wouldn't be good if your parents catch him in the house" Tucker said, they knew that the Fenton parents had and would do horrible experiments to any animal ghosts that they capture.

"You are right Tuck, my house is not a safe place for an animal, living or not" Danny said sadly looking down at his food but not eating it, his mood suddenly gloomy.

Sensing his friend's mood, Tucker started another conversation, successfully distracting Danny. Sam and Tucker knew that Danny has always wanted a pet, his parents didn't let him have another pet after his hamster died, because their experiments were becoming more dangerous and delicate and it wouldn't be good for an animal to wander into the lab and cause who knows what with unstable ectoplasm. When they had tried to train Cujo, with various degrees of success, Danny felt really happy with having a pet even if temporally, Cujo was way too much energetic for them to train properly, so Danny had to content with the puppy's irregular visits.

The school day continued as always, though Danny appreciated the lack of ghost attacks, not knowing that Cujo had scared most of them away, but he didn't appreciate being put in a locker by Dash's courtesy and his detention after class. When he was leaving through the school doors he found his friends waiting for him and the three of them went to Danny's house to study and play videogames until night time.

* * *

 

When everyone in his house was asleep, Danny sneaked to the lab and into the Ghost Zone, eager to have his lessons in Athens, he had been learning about all of the kingdoms in the Ghost Zone and their history with the help of Pandora and Clockwork. He was surprised the first time Clockwork visited the ancient city, but he was glad that he would make time to help him with history of the Zone and the human world, especially when it helped to improve his grades in school.

Danny keep flying through the Infinite Realms, so focused in his thoughts that he failed to notice the ecto-blast that hit him in the back, he crashed in a floating rock and looked behind him to identify who his attacker was. Above him it was Bullet, the right-hand of the corrupted guardian of the ghost prison Warden Walker. Bullet, with his red cape and eye patch, had a satisfied smirk in his face, Danny suspected it was because he was very confident in his abilities or because he was accompanied by more than twenty prison guards, and all of them were wearing their protective prison gear and the batons that could immobilize ghosts painfully, Danny knew that from experience and would have to be careful to avoid them.

"Well, well, well... look what we find boys, one of our wanted criminals" Bullet said smirking wickedly, besides him the guards were preparing to arrest the halfa at his signal and some of them mimicking their boss smirk.

"Aw... I'm touched that you guys want to spend more time with me, but I have to be in other places right now" Danny said while getting off the rock and putting some distance from the guards, preparing himself for the fight that was to come.

"Oh no boy, you are coming with us now and you will spend your sentence in prison" Bullet grunted not wanting to start a witty banter talk with Phantom.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have better ways to spend my time and it's not include prison" Danny said before firing two ecto-blasts to the closer guards, making them move back and putting more distance between them.

With that the fight started, the guards tried to use their batons to immobilize Danny, but he put a shield and the attacks bounced harmlessly, when that failed they went to mob the halfa using their numbers as advantage. Danny fought punching and kicking at every ghost close enough, he even created a sword of ice and used everything he learned with Pandora in sword-fighting, but apparently it wasn't enough, he was getting tired very fast and if the guards didn't stopped their attack he would be captured at any moment. Thinking fast Danny used his transformation rings but instead of using the energy to change to his human form, he used it to push away all the ghost he was fighting, this stunned all of the guards and Bullet, taking this opportunity Danny took off to a random direction in the Zone before Bullet and the guards regained their bearings and attacked again.

Apparently he didn't have much time, because a few seconds later Danny could heard angered shouts from behind him and they were coming closer. This made him go even faster looking for a place where he could lost them.

* * *

 

Meanwhile in Athens Pandora was feeling a little concerned, she knew that Danny could protect himself but when he was over 15 minutes late she couldn't help but worry for her son, it didn’t help that Clockwork didn’t seem troubled at all. They were in the study room, where they usually had their lessons with Danny.

"You know where he is, don’t you?" Pandora asked her brother while pacing and eying the weapons, thinking on which to take if she had to go out and help her son.

"Yes I do. I also know that he will come with a new friend, I suggest you have a big place prepared" Clockwork said calmly.

"Ugh fine, but if you don’t tell me why Danny is going to be late I will not give you those scones you like so much" Pandora said smiling at Clockwork’s pout and leaving the room to do as her brother suggested, it was always wise to follow his suggestions.

"Alright, alright. I’ll tell you" Clockwork said while following Pandora, he really liked that scones.

* * *

 

In a place called the Mountains of Despair, one of the most dangerous places in the Ghost Zone, a young halfa was being persecuted by the ghost guards of the prison. He was trying to lose them between the numerous mountains, caves, forests and rock bridges in the labyrinth like place. Danny was looking for a place to hide and lose them, flying very fast he passed some small forests and caves, deciding that it would be easier to hide in between the trees of a forest, he went to the closest one.

Unfortunately for Danny, one of the guards saw him when he entered the forest and communicate to all the others guards the position of their prisoner. Once all reunited Bullet organized some search and capture teams, they were going to lead Phantom to the end of the forest, near one giant cave, and ambush him there.

Danny was trying to avoid being noticed by the guards, and was sidestepping some of the weird plants that were in there, after all it would be painful if one of them bitted him. He heard some sounds coming from behind him, guessing it was the guards he started to walk a little faster, Danny ended up coming out of the forest and before he could search for a better place to hide, he was attacked by the ghost guards.

The guards pushed Danny and he hit his back against a rock wall, and he tried to spot an opening so he could escape, but he found none. He couldn't escape via intangibility in the Ghost Zone and changing to his human form could make him more vulnerable, if the ghosts started to fire ecto-blasts they would burn more as human. The guards had cornered Danny from every angle, seeing this he putted himself into a fighting position, he was not going to get captured without a fight.

At Bullet's command, all guards advanced at Danny at the same time, and attacked him with punches and shoot their ectoplasmic restrains. Danny punched, blasted, ducked and blocked all he could but he was outnumbered and was getting tired very fast, because of that he couldn't block the ectoplasmic restrain that get him in one side and made him collide against the rock wall, hitting his head.

"Ugh..." Danny mumbled trying to touch the injured side of his head, but couldn't because his arms were stranded at his sides.

"He he he... we finally caught you ghost boy" Bullet said smiling smugly, already thinking of the reward Walker will give them.

"Not for long! Danny exclaimed, struggling against the restrains and trying to freeze them solid so he could break them and escape.

"Subdue him!" Bullet shouted to the guards, having figured out what was Danny doing after seeing the blue glow in his hands.

Two guards grabbed their teasers and tried to electrocute the halfa into unconsciousness. Danny screamed in agony almost as loud as his  Ghostly Wail, he really didn't like being electrocuted, it remind him too much of the accident. A third guard was going to join in the electrocution seeing that the halfa was still conscious, but froze when they heard a very loud and deep growl, the guard stopped what they were doing and looked to the source of the growl.

Coming out of the nearby giant cave, it was the Behemoth, a huge and dangerous ghost. It had the upper half akin of a four armed gorilla with fangs and claws, the bottom half was like a snake, except for the red fur that covered all of his body. The Behemoth was glaring and growling at the guards, bearing his fangs, he stood 33 foots (10 meters) above them and let lose an angry roar, making the Bullet and the guards fly away in fear of the enormous beast.

The Behemoth was not in a good mood, he had passed the last weeks looking for something to satisfy his obsession. After Plasmius had taken the skeleton key, Behemoth didn't have another option but to look for a new object to bond with his obsession of guard and protect, but had no luck in the matter.

He was fortunate for having a very strong and big body, if not he would have faded long ago. The last two days he had been napping in that big cave, feeling tired for his fruitless search and just wanting to relax, but his sleep was interrupted by the sounds of a fight just outside his cave. He tried to ignore the sounds to get back to sleep, until he heard the pained screams of what appeared to be a ghostling, the Behemoth felt his core give a pull towards the site where the screams were coming, curious he decided to go out and investigate.

What he saw made his ectoplasm boil in anger, there were several low level ghosts, for what he could smell, and all of them were torturing a young ghost. Seeing that Behemoth growled and came out of his cave, he roared at the bullies as an advertence, making them fly away in fright, luckily for them Behemoth didn't feel like chasing them, and with a scoff he turned his attention to the ghostling.

Danny didn't know what to feel about the great beast that now was looking at him and coming closer, he was grateful for its help with the guards but he didn't know what was the creature going to do to him, he was still tied up and couldn't move to defend himself. Danny looked at its face and body language and he saw it was only curious of him, the creature's upper half was very similar of that of a gorilla and Danny, having learned the purple back gorilla's language, could understand, to some degree, what the big beast was saying.

The Behemoth was curious as to why the little ghostling didn't fly away in fear of him, or why it didn't move at all, as he came closer  to the little ghost he shrank until reaching 7 foots, he wanted  to see if the ghostling was injured or sick, the thought of any of that brought a pang of worry in his core, he didn't like the feeling of the young ghost being in danger brought to his core. When he was close enough Behemoth noticed the restrains in the ghostling limbs, with a look at them he set the youngling free with his sharp claws gently and carefully.

"Uhh... thanks" Danny said to the creature, unsure if it understood him.

Behemoth was even more curious of the strange ghostling, it was the first time another ghost tried to communicate with him, luckily Behemoth knew what the young ghost was saying. Wanting to satisfy his curiosity, Behemoth approached even closer to Danny, intending to smell him.

Danny was astonished that the big creature was approaching to him and began to sniff him, trying to keep still Danny observed the beast, noticing how sharp its fangs and claws looked. He was curious of the red fur, having not seen a red ghost before, being so close of the ghost Danny took his chance and petted the creature's big head, as a thanks for their help and wondered in how soft the fur felt, even through his gloves.

The Behemoth froze at the touch, the only time he has any contact with ghosts fools enough to challenge him had been in fights to protect his key. This kind of contact was different at anything he experienced before, it was gentle and it didn't hurt, Behemoth hummed in bliss and closed his eyes enjoying this new sensation.

"Oh so you like to being pet hmm?" Danny said after hearing the creature's hum and seeing his pleased expression. Danny never had a pet, Cujo only counted when he appeared and it wasn't that often, but he still enjoyed to make some creature happy when petted.

"Well... I would love to stay and give u more pets, but I have to go to Athens, Pandora will be very worried if I not arrive there" Danny said to the creature and started to fly away, looking around trying to locate where he was, he was moving slowly to not make his injuries worse.

The Behemoth watched as the youngling started to go away, he knew the ghostling said something about someone being worried he was late, but Behemoth noticed that the little ghost was flying in a weird way, like he was injured and in pain. His core give a pull towards the ghostling and then Behemoth knew he found his new object, in this case person, to guard and protect, with that thought in mind he started to follow.

"Oh... err... you don't need to follow me, you know?" Danny asked the beast after noticing it started to follow him, he was feeling happy that the creature chose to go with him and wondered if he could keep it, though he didn't knew where he could hide it without being noticed by his parents.

Behemoth only looked at the ghostling patiently, he knew he couldn't communicate easily with him, and so he decided to just follow until they were in a safe place.

Danny, at seeing that the creature was doing nothing but follow him, decided to let it do what it wanted and deal with it when he wasn't feeling so sore and his head wouldn't kill him for the hit he had taken when the guards attacked. In his way to the city, Danny noticed that he wasn't flying as fast as he would have like it, besides he was more tired than he thought. He also noticed that the creature was helping him by letting him lean in it to rest or keeping other ghosts away by growling or roaring at them, Danny really appreciated his help.

When they arrived to the temple of Athens, Danny went directly through the entrance, as he always did, without noticing that the Behemoth had entered behind him. Because of that it was a surprise for him that when they came out of the temple, the nearest guards came to them with their weapons raised, trying to keep the big beast away from their Queen's son. At seeing all those weapons appointed at them, the behemoth roared in warning, moving so that his body hided Danny from their view.

"Whoa! wait, don't attack!" Danny exclaimed and putted himself between the guards and the Behemoth, trying to avoid a fight amongst his new friend and the Athens citizens. At seeing the guards were lowering their weapons and the Behemoth relaxing a little, Danny let out a tired sigh and relaxed some.

"What is happening here!" Pandora's voice could be listened by all the ghosts near  the entrance. She had heard the commotion by the temple and had arrived there just in time to see Danny calm down her forces and the great beast know as the Behemoth.

"Hi... uh... is a long story" Danny said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. All the guards had frozen in their spots and the Behemoth was looking warily at Pandora, ready to defend his new friend at any moment.

"Well, I have time to listen to it. Guards go to your posts, I can take care of this. Danny follow me and bring your friend, I think it would be better if we are not in the entrance of the temple for our talk" Pandora ordered.

"Alright, let's go" Danny said motioning to the Behemoth to follow.

They went beyond the palace and near the labyrinth where there was a huge stable like structure made of grey rock, it was large enough to fit the Behemoth's huge size comfortably.

"Wow! what is this?" Danny asked Pandora, amazed by the sheer size of the building.

"This is where the Cerberus slept before we put them in another stable near my box" Pandora explained.

"Neat! do you like it?" Danny asked Behemoth, he was observing every place of the structure, going in and out of it. Behemoth decided he liked the strange cave, he entered and made himself comfortable in his biggest form.

"I see you do" Danny said laughing and he went and petted Behemoth a little more, making him hum in pleasure.

"Weren't you going to tell me what happened to make you came with the Behemoth so late?" Pandora asked Danny, Clockwork had give her a very vague descriptions of the events, that's why she decided to ask Danny.

"The Behemoth?" Danny asked, not knowing the name of the creature.

"Yes, that's the name of your new friend, it means giant" Pandora explained.

"Hmm fitting, he can be pretty big when he wants" Danny said, then he related to Pandora his encounter with Walker's guards, how he tried to escape and how Behemoth helped him, all the time alternating between petting Behemoth and making gestures with his arms when he tried to explain a part of his story.

"And then he started to follow me, I still don't know why though" Danny said ending his tale.

"I think he has attached to you dear" Pandora said with an amused smile. She had been observing both of them and noticed that the Behemoth clearly liked Danny and when Danny wasn't petting him, he waited patiently or searched for his attention by humming or putting his head under Danny's arm and he was always willing to give him his attention.

"You think?" Danny asked, looking at Behemoth curiously, he has noticed the attachment and if he was honest with himself he liked the company of this creature, making up his mind he turned to Pandora.

"So... can I keep him?" Danny asked, hoping to have a pet.

"Are you sure?" Pandora said uncertain, she thought the Behemoth was going to stay only for a night.

"Yes! I will be responsible, I'll take care of him when I'm here, and that's like every day, and I'll train him so he doesn't attack random people" Danny said excited.

"Hmm I don't know..." Pandora said still with doubts about having a huge creature, famous for its aggression, in her city.

"Please μαμά*, please let me have him, I promise I'll be responsible, please?" Danny begged making his best puppy eyed face, that made him seem very cute in Pandora's opinion.

"Alright υιός* you can keep him" Pandora said with a fond smile, the fact that Danny had called her 'mom' in Greek was what had made her decision.

"Yes! thank you! thank you! thank you!" Danny exclaimed while hugging Pandora, making her giggle in amusement. She stroked his hair fondly, but accidentally touched the injury that hadn't healed.

"Ow! I thought that was healed already" Danny hissed while trying to put his hand in his injury, but was stopped by one of Pandora's hands.

"Let me see" Pandora said while looking for the injury in his head and finding a big bump with a some dried  ecto-blood.

"Hmm, you should rest, how did you came here in that state?" Pandora asked worried  that Danny had overexerted himself.

"Behemoth helped me" Danny mumbled tiredly, feeling very exhausted.

"Alright, I'll accompany you to your room" Pandora said and leaded Danny to the castle. Behemoth watched them go, concerned for his friend he decided to follow them at some distance.

Once in Danny's bedroom, Danny was about to climb into his bed, and Pandora was waiting for him to lay down so she could put some ice in the injury in his head, but before he could do that they heard a sound by the window, it was the Behemoth in his smallest form trying to open it and go inside the room.

"Whoa! hey boy, what are you doing?" Danny asked Behemoth while opening the window and letting him enter. Once inside the Behemoth went near the bed and stayed there looking at Danny expectantly.

"Come on Danny, go to bed. I think your friend wants to make sure you are safe while sleeping" Pandora said while drawing out the covers of the bed.

"Alright" Danny said with a smile, he take off his jumpsuit and boots staying in a withe undershirt and boxers, he put himself in bed and Pandora tucked him in and putted in his head the ice pack. Behemoth put himself in the bed over the covers and near Danny's feet.

"Sleep Danny, I'll wake you up in time for breakfast and school" Pandora said while stroking Danny's hair carefully.

"Ok, good night μαμά*" Danny mumbled sleepily, closing his eyes.

"Good night υιός*" Pandora said with a loving smile.


	6. Nightmare

After Pandora made sure her son was asleep she left Danny's room and made her way to the kitchen, she was planning to make breakfast to her son. When she started to make it she began to relax, cooking always made her calm and after the previous hours passed with worry for her son this was what she needed. She started to made scones and planned to make five other different pastries, just before she put the first dozen in the oven Galenos knocked in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Excuse me my queen, but you have a visitor" Galenos said while standing in the doorway.

"Hmm? I didn't expect any visitors today, who is it?" Pandora asked curiously.

"It's your brother, the Dream Master" Galenos said respectfully.

"Thank you Galenos, please tell him to find me here in the kitchens" Pandora said and started to make more pastries.

She always had to make more pastries than she thought of doing for her brothers, every time she started to cook they would give her an unannounced visit. At first she just cooked more of what she was doing and gave it to them, but after the fifth time it happened she made them help her with the promise that they would have nothing if they didn't help. After centuries of the same thing happening she had the suspicion that they have a kind of six sense to know when she is preparing something.

"Hello dear sister, how  have you been?" Nocturne asked while entering the kitchen.

"I’ve been fine brother, but worried about Daniel" Pandora said while working in some cookie paste.

"Worried, why? What happened?" Nocturne asked frowning, he knew his new nephew could take care of himself, but if whatever that happened worried Pandora, it gave him some worry.

"He was coming late for our training and I was worried something had happened. Fortunately Clockwork was there and told me that Danny was going to be fine and come here with a pet" Pandora explained while looking for chocolate chips to add at the cookies.

"A pet?" Nocturne asked now more curious than worried.

"Yes and quite large, you'll see it later when Danny wakes ups" Pandora said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh, I didn't know he was sleeping here" Nocturne said surprised at the fact.

"Yes he is and I plan on giving him breakfast before he has to go to school" Pandora said while putting the cookies in the oven.

"And those cookies are for breakfast?" Nocturne asked looking hungrily at the remaining cookie mass and reaching a finger to taste it.

"yes they are, and I have to make more" Pandora said while slapping his hand away.

"Oww! That hurt, besides why do you have to do more?" Nocturne asked while nursing his hand.

"Because every time I cook something you and Clockwork always appear here to eat everything I do" Pandora explained a little irritated.

"You can hardly blame us, your cooking is one of the bests I have ever tasted and I think Clocky would agree with me" Nocturne said.

"Thank you for that, but you still can't eat the cookie mass" Pandora said smirking at the pout in Nocturne's face.

* * *

 

Meanwhile in Danny's room, whimpers and mutters could be heard coming from the bed, the young halfa was moving restless in his sleep, trapped in his dream. Behemoth was sleeping at the end of the bed and he woke up slightly at the mutters coming from Danny, sensing his distress he decided to move a little closer to him to give some comfort, but Danny's subconscious didn't notice the small act of solace and continued with the nightmare.

_Danny's nightmare_

_He was running. He couldn't stop. They were after him and if he stopped they'll catch him. He was running in the dark. He couldn't see more than a few feet in front of him. He thought he passed some trees, it didn't  feel like a forest but he couldn't stop to thing in that, he needed to run, they were gaining on him._

_Something struck him in the back and pushed him. It burned his back so badly he could only feel pain. He couldn't keep his balance and felt into the hard ground. He has to get up. He needed to get up. They were close, he could feel them. He could heard  their footsteps getting near. He got up as fast as he could and against his instincts he looked behind him. Teal and orange were getting closer. He started to run again, fear crippling down his spine. They were so close, too close._

_He was running, his back hurt. He heard a sound behind him and before he knew it a net trapped him, he cursed trying to free himself but the net shocked him, the pain didn't let him concentrate enough for escape. When it stopped the teal and orange figures were less than a foot away from him, the sound of their ecto-weapons charging was almost deafening in the silence, the glowing ends were pointed to him. He tried to speak, tried to make them understand, He is their son! He is not a monster! He loves them!_

_They don't listen, they didn't before he ran into the darkness and they will never listen. Teal shoots first, orange close behind. He feels pain, hopeless, heartbreak, lost. He blacks out for a second... it's feels like a second._

_He can't move, that's the first thing he notices, he tries but he can't move. He opens his eyes, he sees white lights, metallic grey walls, ecto-weapons scattered in the floor and walls. He knows this place, he has to get out of here, he has to get out NOW! He can't move, he heard footsteps. He knows they are coming and he feels hopeless._

_They come to stand near him, they look at him, observe, study, they found him odd. He knows they'll want to know why, he doesn't want them near him. They start to bring tools where he's trapped, he sees the satchel in teal hand. He panics, he begs for them to listen, he begs for them to not do what they want so much to do. They don't listen, they never listen. Teal starts to cut his skin, orange observe, there is a sickening glee in his features. He feels pain, fear, hopeless, so much pain. He screams._

Danny was thrashing in his bed trying to get away from the monsters in his dreams, his mutters had became screams of terror, pleading from them to stop hurting him. With all that movement and sound the Behemoth was awakened, he saw his friend in great distress and tried to wake him up, only for Danny to scream more in fright. Seeing as he couldn't calm down the ghostling, Behemoth left the room and went to search to his friend mother, following the scent of her he came to a room that smelled of foods, Behemoth found the mother and another ghost in there.

* * *

 

Pandora was surprised when she saw the Behemoth entering in the kitchen, " _Wasn't he sleeping with Danny? Why is he here?"_ she thought and before she could ask out loud Nocturne spoke.

"Sister? Why is the behemoth in your palace? And why is it not attacking us right now?" Nocturne asked, a little wary of the great guardian of the skeleton key and confused by his presence in his sister palace.

"He is Danny's pet now and Danny begged me to let him stay at the palace, I think he couldn't hide him in the human world. Don't worry brother he would only attack if someone means harm to Danny, though I don't know why he is in here, he was sleeping with Danny when I came to cook" Pandora explained amused at the face of disbelieve in Nocturne and curious at the beast presence in the room.

Before Nocturne could say anything Behemoth whined and tugged one of Pandora's arms towards the kitchen door, he was careful to not hurt her but he was very worried for his friend and would drag her to the bedroom if need it. Pandora found this behavior strange and decided to follow Behemoth.

"What is it? Something happened to Danny?" Pandora asked and got very worried when the Behemoth nodded and tugged her arm with more urgency.

With that Pandora started to run towards Danny's room, ignoring the shout to wait of Nocturne and leaving him behind with Behemoth. When she was coming close to her son bedroom, she could heard whimpers and shouts of pain and terror, with her worry increased she opened the door and searched the room for threats, but she didn't find any. She only found her son trashing in and shouting in his bed, trying to get away for something in his dreams, with tears running through his cheeks.

"Danny! Danny please wake up, it just a dream!" Pandora exclaimed gently shaking Danny's shoulder trying to wake him up, but she was unsuccessful and he continued to trash in the bed and whimper.

"What is happening?!" Nocturne asked just after crossing the door, he was surprised by the state that Danny was in.

"Danny is having a nightmare and he is not waking up" Pandora said, her worry was very clear in her voice.

"Please let me help" Nocturne offered, Pandora nodded and moved Danny near Nocturne, she knew that him being the Master of Dreams could help more than her in this case. Nocturne held two fingers in Danny's forehead and closed his eyes, after some seconds both Nocturne and Danny opened their eyes.

"Danny! Oh I'm so glad yo-" Pandora's relieved speech was interrupted for Danny's tight hug, he buried his head in her shoulder and let out some sobs, he was still distressed for the nightmare. Pandora hugged him back to comfort him.

"Shhh... it's ok, it was just a dream. You are safe" Pandora reassured him, she rubbed circles in his back and stroked his hair to help him calm down. Once calm Danny continued hugging Pandora and show no signs of letting go.

"How are you feeling Danny?" Pandora asked still worried, Danny only shrugged in their hug.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Pandora asked.

"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare, don't worry about it" Danny mumbled.

"What was it about?" Pandora asked, trying to make him tell her so she could help him.

"It was... my parents, they found out about me being phantom, but they didn't want to listen to me and... they did experiments on me..." Danny mumbled, this got Pandora even more worried. She knew of his parents ghost obsession, but for them to do that to their own son... she shook her head, now it was not the time to think about that, her son needed her and she was going to be there for him.

"Don't worry about it, like you said it was just a nightmare. Please try to sleep some more, Nocturne and I will be here for whatever you need" Pandora said.

"Alright... *yawn*... good night mom... see you later Nocturne" Danny said already falling asleep, he felt so safe and comfortable in the presence of Pandora and Nocturne that he didn't even try to fight off his sleep.

Once she was sure Danny was asleep, Pandora put him in under his cover again, stocked his hair a little and motioned Nocturne to go with her, he followed his sister not after making sure Danny wouldn't have more nightmares that night, Behemoth stayed in the room with his friend keeping guard. Pandora and Nocturne made their way to the kitchen, Pandora had a worried expression and Nocturne a thoughtful one.

"I wonder if this has happened before" Nocturne thought out loud.

"Why do you want to know?" Pandora asked, not knowing what her brother was thinking about.

"Because if it has, then he's been fearing that since the time he became half ghost" Nocturne reasoned.

"I knew it was not the safest place for a ghost, or half ghost, to live in the house of ghost hunters. I worry about him being hurt for one of those weapons, but now my concern is of who is wielding them" Pandora said.

"You think we should worry about it? That his parents would attack him for being what he is?" Nocturne asked, after all Pandora knew more of the boy's life than him.

"I don't know for certain, there are a lot of 'what ifs' for me to be sure of it" Pandora said.

"You should ask Clockwork about it, and maybe force a 'non riddle' answer out of him" Nocturne said smirking, he always hated how Clockwork would answer the questions of everyone in riddles.

"Oh dear brother, I don't need brute force to have my answers from him" Pandora said winking.

"Oh... I have to see that" Nocturne said, his smirk widening.

"Have to see what?" Clockwork asked while entering the kitchen.

"Hello brother, your timing is perfect as always" Pandora greeted Clockwork, not really surprised to see him, he always appeared when he was mentioned.

"Why thank you dear sister, you seem as strong as always" Clockwork replied.

"Is good to see you too" Nocturne said tired of being ignored

"Don't be angry I didn't forget you" Clockwork said smirking, he loved to tease him.

"Sure you didn't" Nocturne said, rolling his eyes.

"What's bring you here brother?" Pandora curiously asked, she had a suspicion of knowing the answer.

"I might have a feeling that you were cooking and you know that I can't resist your foods" Clockwork said sheepishly, confirming Pandora's suspicions.

"Oh my realms. You two are so similar I swear... alright you both will have some of it when Danny wakes up for breakfast. Not before!" Pandora said smirking at the groans of her brothers.

"We have a question for you Cloky" Nocturne said trying to keep their minds out of the delicious food that was promised.

"Alright, but I may or may not be able to answer it" Clockwork said.

"Oh don't worry you will" Pandora said smirking.

"Oh? and why is that?" Clockwork asked.

"Because I will make extra scones that might or might not be yours. It all depends of your answers" Pandora said, she knew he couldn't say no to her scones.

"Alright let me hear your question first" Clockwork said, those scones were really tempting.

"Is there any possibility in the future of Danny that his parents will reject him and do the experiments they have promised to do to any ghost?" Pandora asked suddenly very serious.

"... there are some possibilities of it, yes, it depends of many factors" Clockwork said with a grim expression.

"Thanks for telling me, now come and help me to cook. You too Nocturne" Pandora said smirking at the new groans, if they wanted the food they'll have to work for it, at least a little.

While they were working Pandora was thinking in what to do if such situation arise, of how will she be able to better protect her son. She could teleport to him when he is in that kind of danger but the problem was of how to know when he was in danger .” _It would be easy if Danny could teleport but he hasn't learned that yet…”_ with that thought Pandora got an idea , leaving her brothers in the kitchen she went to the treasure vault of the palace.

The vault was an enormous room with the only entrance was a door, located under the palace. The door of the vault was magnificent, it was golden with realistic engravings of battles and precious gems encrusted in it; this door besides of being beautiful it was also extremely secure, the only one that could open it was the owner of the realm. Pandora went into the vault and started to search a specific item, her vault almost resembled a museum, only it was not open to the public and everything in there was not for personal collecting, it was very spacious with grey walls and floor, Pandora decided to not decorate it, it would be a waste. The artifacts of power were secured in different pedestals that way it would be easy to see if anything was amiss, this ancient artifacts hold various powers, some could be too dangerous to be left without protection.

The artifact that Pandora was looking for was a pendant that allowed the wearer to teleport to a specific destination, it was called the Hearthstone or Home Stone, Pandora didn't know why the name was so obvious, whoever named it didn't put much thought in it. When Pandora found it she set the destination to be in the palace, this would help Danny escape from a grave danger if he couldn't do it himself. Pandora, now relieved for finding a solution to her worries, went back to the kitchen and went back to cook, she explained to her brothers what she did after making them work in the food.

When Danny woke up he found himself more relaxed and well rested that the last few days, he was very comfortable but he knew he had to get up to go to school, and besides he was hungry. Opening his eyes he saw he was wrapped in blankets and the Behemoth, he tried to get out of the bed but the Behemoth was so wrapped around him that he could barely move.

“Uhhh Behemoth… can you let me get up?” Danny asked to his friend. The Behemoth woke up and letting out a yawn he unwrapped, letting Danny go.

Danny, now free, left his room and smelled something delicious that made his stomach grow. He followed the smell and ended up in the kitchen, he was surprised when he found not only Pandora but also Nocturne and Clockwork cooking in there. Before he could say something Pandora noticed his presence.

"Hello son, how did you sleep?" Pandora asked Danny.

"I slept fine after the… well you know…" Danny said, he was a little embarrassed for his nightmare and was not used to be comforted after one, except for Jazz but she wasn't there for the worst ones.

"Hi Danny, did you have good dreams?" Nocturne asked, he wanted to be sure his powers helped his nephew.

"Yes I did. thanks Nocturne" Danny thanked him with a smile, he knew that Nocturne protected him from the bad dreams.

"Good morning Danny, breakfast will be ready in 11 minutes" Clockwork said while checking the oven.

"Hi Clockwork, can I help in something?" Danny asked.

"Yes you can help me put the table" Pandora said and gave him some glasses.

Danny and Pandora put the glasses, a vessel with orange juice and another with coffee, they put some plates with scones, cookies and other pastries. When they sat Clockwork brought some beacon to Danny and a plate of scones for him. They ate their breakfast and chatted of various topics. When they finished and Clockwork ate all of the scones, much to Nocturne annoyance, Danny got up to leave and said his goodbyes to his uncles.

"Danny before you go I want to give you something" Pandora said.

"Alright what is it?" Danny asked curious.

"This" Pandora said and gave Danny the pendant. Danny grab it and study it , it was a kind of white oval stone no bigger than the half of his tiny finger, it had a kind of small blue glowing spiral and Danny could feel it has a lot of power. The stone was connected to a black metal chain long enough to be used as a necklace.

"Oh wow! This is great thanks mama!" Danny said, it looked very cool in his opinion and immediately put it in his neck.

"I'm glad you like it but it is not a simple stone" Pandora said.

"Really? What does it do?" Danny asked.

"The Hearthstone allows the wearer to teleport to a safe location when in need, it doesn't matter if you are in your ghost or human form or if you have little energy, the stone will transport you whenever you need it" Pandora explained.

"Thanks mama" Danny said while hugging her. He had been worried for the lack of a escape plan if he is ever captured by ghost hunters or Vlad and he can't use his powers, this was a great relief.

"Where is it going to teleport me?" Danny asked.

"Here to the palace son, you will always be safe here. Don't forget it" Pandora said.

"Oh right" Danny said sheepishly, he sometimes forgot that he has a place to call home in the Ghost Zone.

"Now go before you are late to school" Pandora said and gave Danny a kiss in the forehead.

"Ok, bye mama" Danny said and started to fly towards his portal just to stop go around and give pandora a big hug before returning to his travel.

 


	7. Dreams

There was a nice weather that Friday morning, Danny was walking towards the school with his two friends by his side.

"Ughh I can't believe my mom tried to put me in one of those pink monstrosities again! I swear next time they fill my closet with those I will burn them!" Sam exclaimed her disgust towards that kind of clothes was very clear in her voice.

"Wow! Bad weakening?" Danny asked.

"You have no idea" Sam said.

"Hey Tucker have you found anything about the rock?" Danny asked trying to change the topic and distract Sam. He told his friends about the gift Pandora gave him, they were glad that Danny could have a way to reach safety more easily, then Tucker was curious about the origin of the strange pendant and wanted to investigate.

"I haven't Danny, sorry I didn't found anything is like there is no record of it. Internet why did you fail me?!" Tucker exclaimed dramatically making Danny chuckle and Sam roll her eyes, though they could see she was trying to not smile.

Soon the three friend had reached the school and went inside. Their day went as normal as they could have, with bullies, weird cafeteria food that might or might not move by itself , Danny swore it did, Tucker argued that it's impossible and Sam was just glad that she doesn't ate that. There were some ghosts attacks but Danny took care of them very fast, his training with Pandora was showing off, he was stronger, faster and knew new techniques to use in his fights.

After school they settle to go to Tucker's place to play video games before Danny had to go home to do his homework and prepare for his visit to Athens for his Greek lessons. In their way Danny ghost sense went off, growing he went into an alleyway to transform, but before he could he was tackled off the floor by a tiny eight year old girl.

"Hi cousin!" Danielle greeted Danny while sitting in his chest in her ghost form.

She was actually his clone, created by Vlad the fruitloop, but came out a girl for reasons unknown. She was physically twelve when she first meet Danny but was really just a few months old, then after joining Danny's side and almost being melted by her creator she was saved by Danny when he gave her the ecto-dejecto to make her stable, but when she came out of the ecto-goop she had the appearance of a eight year old. Neither of them knows why that happened, though that didn't stop Danielle to continue her travels.

"Dani!" Danny exclaimed and hugged his cousin while changing to his ghost form, he flew a few feet in the air, dragging Dani with him making her laugh.

"Ha ha ha! Danny putt me down!" Dani said while giggling.

"Nope! I haven't see you in a while so I will not let you go~" Danny said in a sing song voice that Dani found hilarious making her laugh again.

"Danny are you ok?" Sam asked coming to the alleyway with Tucker behind her.

"Yea I'm fine. Look who found me!" Danny exclaimed holding Dani to his friends.

"Hi… " Dani said awkwardly, she didn't knew very well Danny's friends but knew they were good people.

"Hi Dani with a i, right?" Tucker asked smiling, Danny had told them Danielle's choice of name before but he wanted to be sure.

"Actually now I prefer Elle" Dani, now Elle said. She had decided in a change of nickname a few weeks ago, it made her feel more like her own person.

"It will be easier to said when the two of you are in the same place" Sam mentioned.

"He you are right Sam. Hey Elle, do you want to come with me and my friends to play video games?" Danny asked Elle hopefully, he had really missed his cousin and wanted to spend some time with her.

"Uhh are you sure? I don't want to intrude…" Elle said unsure.

"You will not intrude Elle, you are welcome with us whenever you want" Danny reassured her.

"Yea don't worry about it" Sam said and Tucker nodded.

"Ok, thank you guys" Elle said gratefully.

The four went to Tucker house, Elle was invisible to avoid questions from Tucker's parents. They played some videogames, Sam won most of them though Danny was close second and Elle tied with Tucker and they had a tiebreaker, in which Elle won. Elle was having a lot of fun, she always dreamed to have a family and have this moments.

"Alright, I have to go home now" Danny said after looking at the time.

"Isn't too early?" Elle asked confused, she knew that Danny and his friends tended to pass all day playing video games.

"Not for him, he has to do his homework before going to the Zone tonight" Tucker said.

"The Zone? What is that?" Elle asked, she didn't knew of any place called like that.

"You don't know? It is the Ghost Zone, the dimension where all the ghosts pass their afterlives" Sam explained.

"Really? Can I go?" Elle asked Danny, she was very curious and excited to see another dimension.

"Yea sure. I can present you to Pandora, you'll like her, she's my ghost mom" Danny said smiling, he wanted to make Elle's first experience in the Zone more pleasant than his.

"Really? You have a ghost mom? That's so cool!" Elle exclaimed, she was happy that his cousin has family in a ghost.

"Yea, you'll just have to wait a little in my house so I can finish my homework and until my parents are asleep" Danny said.

"Alright let's go!" Elle exclaimed, transformed into her ghost half, grabbed Danny's wrist and dragged him through the ceiling, making him laugh. As he changed to his ghost form Danny yelled a  "See you guys later!" to his friends.

In their way towards Danny's house they did a stop in the Nasty Burger to get something to eat for Elle. When they arrived Elle stood invisible and followed Danny to his bedroom, she ate and read comics while waiting that Danny finished his homework. At dinner Danny snuck some of the food into his room for Elle, they were lucky that this time the food wasn't contaminated with ectoplasm.

* * *

 

After dinner Danny and Elle waited for the Fenton adults to be asleep in their room, when they were they went to the lab and Danny opened the portal doors, letting the green lights to dance in the lab. Once the doors were fully opened they went into the Ghost Zone, Ellie was in awe of the immensity that that dimension possessed.

"Whoa…" Elle whispered with her eyes wide trying to see everything she could.

"I know, cool right?" Danny said while watching the awestruck face on Danielle.

"So cool…"Elle murmured still in awe.

"Come on lets go to Athens" Danny said and took off towards the city.

"How is Pandora? Is she really good? How did you meet her? What did you mean that she is your ghost mom?" Elle asked after two minutes of silence, she was very curious about this ghost.

Danny chuckled a little at his cousin curiosity and answered her questions as best as he could. A few minutes later they arrived to the entrance of the realm.

"This is the entrance of Athens" Danny said while opening the doors.

"Oh... cool" Elle said admiring the inside of the temple.

"I know, but wait until you see the palace, it's awesome!" Danny said while leading her into the city.

While they passed Danny greeted some ghosts in their way and explained to Elle who they were and the works they did in the city. At the palace Elle couldn't help but being more awed at the splendid sight.

"Come on, let's find Pandora!" Danny said dragging Elle with him, making her giggle at his excitement.

"Mama I'm here!" Danny exclaimed when he entered the study but he didn't found Pandora there.

"Weird she usually waits for me here. Come Elle let's look around and I'll show you my room in the meantime" Danny said.

"Sure lets go" Elle said, excited by the incoming tour.

They searched the whole inside of the palace but they didn't find the queen, Danny showed Elle his room which she claimed as worthy of a space nerd making Danny chuckle. At not finding Pandora inside they decided to look outside in the gardens, they didn't found her there either but they did found the Behemoth or more like he found them when he tackled Danny in a happy hug.

"Hey… bud… I'm glad… to see… you too" Danny said while being crushed by his friend.

"Uh Danny? What is that?" Elle asked she hadn't seen anything like it before, it was huge and intimidating to her but it seemed friendly towards Danny.

"He he he's Behemoth and he's my friend and kind of a pet" Danny explained and then told her how he meet him all while still being trapped in a four armed hug.

"Oh cool! Tough I think I prefer smaller pets for me, like a puppy" Elle said.

"He he, yea I can see that" Danny said sheepishly while trying and failing to escape the hug.

"Hey Behe have you seen Pandora today?" Danny asked to Behemoth hoping to have a clue of where she was, he didn't show it to not distress his cousin but he was worried that something bad happened to his mama.

Behemoth shook his head in a negative but pointed to the palace with one arm.

"You think someone there knows?" Elle asked and after the nod from the Behemoth and Danny being released, they went flying back to the palace. Once there they started to look for the closer ghost.

"Galenos!" Danny exclaimed to have the attention of said ghost.

"Prince Phantom what can I do for you?" Galenos asked smiling at the young halfa. He had the honor to assist in some lessons that his queen had with Danny and had taken a liking for the ghostling.

"Galenos have you seen Pandora? I can't find her anywhere" Danny said, some of his worry could be heard in his voice.

"Yes, she had to go to a meeting with the observants. She was not happy about it but informed me that Nocturne would help you with today lesson" Galenos said.

"Oh alright thank you. Do you know when is Nocturne coming?" Danny asked more relieved.

"I suppose he will be here in some minutes. Why don't you wait for him in the study room?" Galenos suggested.

"Yea good idea, thanks again" Danny said.

"You are welcome Danny. May I ask who is your friend?" Galenos asked having noticed the little girl half hiding behind Danny.

"Oh right, Galenos she is Danielle my cousin. Danielle he is Galenos the most trusted servant of Pandora" Danny introduced them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you young one" Galenos greeted.

"Likewise" Elle said shyly and shook hands with him.

"Whelp we are going to the study, see you later Galenos and thanks again" Danny said while dragging Elle with him.

Once in the study room they waited just a few minutes for the arrival of Nocturne in which Danny told Elle who Nocturne is and about Clockwork too. Elle was very interested in this Nocturne character, it was fascinating to her the power of entering others dreams. He was finishing his tale of the last visit to Clockwork's tower when Nocturne appeared.

"Hi Nocturne!" Danny greeted his uncle.

"Hello Danny and who is this?" Nocturne asked curious at the small girl with his nephew.

"Oh she is Danielle, she is my cousin" Danny said and Elle gave a small "Hi" from behind him.

Elle was very nervous for the presence of this ghost, she could feel that he was very powerful, much more that Vlad, but at seeing that Danny trusted this ghost she felt more relaxed. She also was very curious of his cloak, it was exactly like the night sky she has seen when she had to slept under the stars in her many travels. Elle decided that she would be friendly if he did the same, though deep down she was still wary of grown ups, she hadn't had too many pleasant experiences before, starting with Vlad and some creeps she encountered in the cities.

Nocturne was surprised at seeing another halfa and how much she looked like Danny, he didn't believed that they were cousins they looked too much alike but they appeared to be very close so he decided that if he was going to know the real relationship between those two, it was going to be when they decide to tell.

"Is she staying to the lesson today?" Nocturne asked.

"Yes I am" Elle said confident, she didn't knew what was the lesson but she was not going to leave her cousin until she meet Pandora.

"Very well, we are going to start where you were last Danny" Nocturne said and the lesson in Greek started.

Elle had not problem following the class, she had learned the language when she passed through Greece in her travels, though her writing needed some help. Nocturne noticed how close Danny and Elle were, they both help each other in their weak points through the lesson and how Elle was getting more comfortable around him. After an hour and a half Nocturne decided to end the little class, he could see they were getting tired of the study.

"How much time until I meet your ghost mom?" Elle asked Danny, she was a little bored now that the lesson ended. She had fun studying with her cousin, she never had a normal education before besides the fact that Nocturne was a much better teacher than Vlad was a plus for her.

"I don't know, it's weird that it has taken her so long" Danny said with a little worry.

"I wouldn't worry too much, the observants tend to prolong their sessions by bringing random themes to be discussed" Nocturne said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Well, it seems we have to wait a little longer, you don't mind Elle?" Danny asked her.

"I’m not leaving until I meet her" Elle said.

"Alright, I-" Danny was interrupted by Galenos entrance to the study.

"I’m sorry for the interruption but we need Danny’s assistance" Galenos said looking nervous.

"What happened?" Nocturne asked slightly worried.

"The Behemoth has been very restless and we can't seem to calm him down. I know that the only ghosts that he listen to are Pandora and Phantom, but the queen is not here right now" Galenos explained.

"Ok I’ll go alone, that way he won't try to attack anybody. Can you wait for me here Elle?" Danny asked, he didn't knew how he would calm down his friend and he didn't want his cousin to be hurt by accident.

"Yea, don't worry Danny" Elle said. Danny gave her a smile and went to deal with the problem the servants couldn't manage by themselves.

* * *

 

After Danny's departure there was an awkward silence in the room, neither Elle nor Nocturne knew what to say to break it. Nocturne hadn't talked to kids outside their dreams in centuries and was at lose as how to start a conversation with one. Elle felt the uncomfortable atmosphere that fell in the room after five minutes of silence, deciding that any conversation was better than that, she started to talk.

"Danny told me that you are Pandora's brother" Elle said.

"Yes I am" Nocturne said curious by the sudden topic.

"I know Pandora is the Guardian of Hope, according to Danny, and I wanted to know what is your title" Elle asked, Danny didn't told her exactly what Nocturne was capable of, he didn't knew too much himself and Elle was very curious.

"I am the Master of Dreams child" Nocturne responded.

"Cool, but what does a Master of Dreams do?" Elle asked.

"Well, I got rid of nightmares and give people good dreams, then I use the energy that the good dreams give me in a lot of ways, one of those is making some dreams become reality" Nocturne explained.

"Sounds exhausting" Elle commented.

"It is some days but a have helpers for that" Nocturne said.

"Helpers?" Elle asked leaning her head to the side, looking adorable in Nocturne's opinion.

"Yes, the sleepwalkers, they form in the dream realm every time someone sleepwalks" Nocturne explained.

"The dream realm? What is that?" Elle asked.

"It's my domain, or realm however you want to call it" Nocturne said.

"So is like your home" Elle deduced.

"Precisely" Nocturne agreed.

"It would be so cool to have a home" Elle mumbled melancholically.

"Don't you have a home with your family child?" Nocturne asked frowning in confusion.

"I did have a home, but I was lied and used, so I decided to not live there anymore" Elle said vaguely.

"What do you mean you were used and lied to?" Nocturne said, his worry clearly in his voice.

Elle hesitated for a few minutes, she didn't knew Nocturne very well and didn't know how he would react if she told him her origin. She considered her options for a few minutes and decided to tell him everything, his worried face and the fact that he answered all her questions without being mean, like certain fruitloop, was what convinced her, besides she didn't lose anything if he reacted negativity.

With a sigh Elle started to tell nocturne how she was cloned by Plasmius using Danny's DNA, of how Vlad manipulated her to be his tool, how Danny showed her the truth and accepted her. She told him about her time in the streets and of the time Vlad used the Red Huntress to capture her and then he tried to melt her in goop, she told him of how Danny saved her and the unseen effect of the serum making her an eight year old.

"… and I've been in the streets since then, but I visit Danny from time to time" Elle finished her tale and waited for Nocturne's reaction.

Nocturne didn't know what to say, the fact that she is a clone didn't faze him at all, he could see she was her own person with her own dreams and experiences. What made him angry beyond reason was Plasmius treatment towards her, being a guardian of a ghostly child was considered a great honor and responsibility and the fact that Plasmius not only used her as a tool but tried to destroy her was unforgettable.

"I can only say that I'm very sorry that you have to go through that awful experience, if you wish I could give Plasmius horrible nightmares for awhile" Nocturne said making Elle giggle.

"That would be nice" Elle said she knew she wasn't strong enough to give Vlad what he deserved but the revenge without retribution that Nocturne was offering her was very tempting.

"But I had to ask, why would you do that for me?" Elle asked curious.

"Because you are a great child and because what Plasmius did is inexcusable" Nocturne said, his anger towards the older halfa evident in his tone.

"Why is inexcusable?" Elle asked frowning in confusion.

"Because it goes against our laws, culture and common sense, even amongst humans" Nocturne said.

"But I'm a clone, I'm not worth it" Elle said, it was very clear to her that nobody, except Danny, would want her, she was a mistake after all.

"I'm sorry but I disagree, you may be a clone but you are also a person and as such you are worth of love and a home, I would…" Nocturne stopped his rant thinking of what he was about to say.

"You would?" Elle asked, she was in awe and touched for the things Nocturne just said about her and was very curious as to what the older ghost had in mind.

"… I would adopt you, but I don't know if that's what you want" Nocturne said, he felt that the child in front of him had too many bad things happen in her short life, he didn't knew if he could be the one to make it better but he would try no matter the odds.

"Are you sure about adopting me?" Elle asked, she knew what the word mean but she wanted to make sure that Nocturne wasn't joking, she didn't trust adults easily, even if he hasn't been anything but cordial with her she didn't want to have hope and then losing it.

"Yes I'm sure, I know we just meet and if you don't want me to adopt you I will understand" Nocturne said though he hope she would give him a chance.

Elle didn't knew what to say she wasn't used to people, especially adults, to care for her, the only person to do that was Danny but he was fourteen and neither he nor she knew how to make her situation better. What Nocturne was offering was a very important thing for her, having a loving family was one of her most precious dreams, the other was exploring the word though even if she had done that one in part, there were times she felt lonely. Weighing her options Elle came to a decision.

"I… I would like that… but first you have to promise me something" Elle said confidently.

"Alright what do you wish me to promise?" Nocturne asked he was so happy that Elle decided to accept his offer that he would accept any conditions she gave him, within reason of course.

"That you won't have any ulterior motives to adopt me, I don't want to be used again" Elle said looking at Nocturne at the eyes.

"I promise you I’ll never use you like Plasmius did, the only reason for me to adopt you is to give you happiness" Nocturne said honestly, something that Elle could see.

Elle was so happy that she leaped into the air and hugged Nocturne with all her might, nobody had ever told her that they wanted her happiness. Nocturne hugged her back, he didn't expect the hug but he wasn't complaining, it has been awhile since he was hugged by a small child out of happiness but he was glad that Elle accepted his offer. They enjoyed their hug for a few minutes until Danny and Pandora entered the room.

"Uhh are we interrupting something?" Danny said awkwardly.

"Not really" Nocturne said.

"Danny! Nocturne just adopted me! Isn't this great!" Elle exclaimed with her face filled with happiness.

"Wait really! That's amazing!" Danny said while hugging his now official cousin. He knew that Elle wanted a family for a long time, and he wished he could give her something more that a cousin but he didn't knew what to do. He was glad that Nocturne did that, he knew Nocturne was a good ghost and a great uncle for him and knew he would be a good father for Elle.

"Congratulations brother" Pandora said she was happy that her brother had decided to bring joy to a young girl, that didn't mean that she wasn't going to press for all of the details.

"Oh mama! This is Elle my clone/cousin I told you about. Elle this is Pandora my ghost mom" Danny introduced the two females.

"Hello Danielle is good to finally meet you, Daniel had told me a lot about you. I can only say welcome to our family" Pandora greeted her with a smile.

"Hi, thanks for letting me visit" Elle said shyly, she knew that Pandora is a good ghost but she couldn't help being shy at meeting new people.

"Don't worry dear, you are family now, you can visit whenever you want" Pandora said reassuringly making Elle relax in her presence.

The four ghosts went to sit to the gardens, the young halfas went to play with the Behemoth while the adult ghosts talked about their day, Nocturne of why he adopted Danielle and Pandora about her reunion with the observants. Elle told everything about her adoption to Danny and he in return told her what happened in his. After a few hours it was time for Danny to return home, he hugged his family and flew towards the Fenton portal.

"Well I think it's time for us to go too. Ready to see your new home Danielle?" Nocturne asked.

"Yes! let's go! bye aunt Pandora!" Elle exclaimed excited and flew towards the entrance of Athens.

Chuckling at Elle's excitement Nocturne said his goodbye at his sister and followed his new ward to lead her towards his, now theirs, realm.

 


	8. Omakes 1-2-3

_Omake1: The game_

Danny followed Galenos towards the gardens, he knew that Behemoth was very strong and hoped that a fight wouldn't come to be, though he wondered why Behemoth was so upset, when he and Elle visited earlier the big ghost was fine, he even seemed happy.

"There he is" Galenos said pointing at the great beast. The Behemoth was roaring and trying to grab any ghost that was close enough, getting a frustrated look and an annoyed snort every time the ghosts would dodge him.

"Whoa! Hey bud what's wrong?" Danny exclaimed to have his attention.

At hearing his friends voice, the Behemoth stopped his roaring and assault on the other ghosts and looked around for Danny. At finding him Behemoth flew exited towards Danny and signed him in his language what was troubling him.

"You are bored?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow to Behemoth, to confirm his message.

The Behemoth nodded and crossed his arms while moving his tail like an angry cat, apparently the great beast becomes irritated if bored. Danny ran a hand through his hair trying to come up with something to entertain his friend so he wouldn't attack everything that moves, he actually didn't have any idea on how to accomplish that, he only knew how to entertain Cujo when he goes to visit him in amity park, though the puppy was very easy to distract with a game of fetch. Maybe he needed some kind of game with Behemoth too.

"Hey Behe, do you want to play?" Danny asked smiling, even if he didn't knew what game to play, it was going to be the first time he was going to play with his pet and was very excited for it.

Behemoth made a curious humming before nodding, he was willing to do anything to lessen his boredom and a game sounded better that nothing.

"Alright, let's go to another place where there aren't as many ghosts" Danny said while making his way to a secluded area between thick trees that he have used it with Pandora in some of their sparing matches.

"Alright… a game…" Danny mumbled to himself while thinking how he will entertain Behemoth, the only one he had played with was Cujo but he wasn't so sure that Behemoth wanted to play fetch like the puppy.

Danny's musing were interrupted when he looked at the Behemoth, the great beast was crouched, his ghostly tail was moving like a cat and his eyes were fixed in Danny. It took Danny like 3 seconds to understand those signs before moving out of the way of the tackle send in his way.

Behemoth crashed into the trees behind Danny and immediately got up, Danny’s worries of an angry Behemoth were vanished when he saw the grin in his friend face. Behemoth was having fun and Danny was glad he didn't have to come up with a game, his big friend already knew what he wanted to do and with a smile Danny followed Behemoth's game by dodging another tackle.

And with that Danny played with Behemoth the most intense game of tag he had participated before. Behemoth would tackle him to the ground just to leap out of his reach and wait for Danny to go after him. One advantage that Danny had was that Behemoth was huge and it was easy for Danny to tag, though Behe was very fast for his size and that was a challenge.

"Hey not fair" Danny laughed after being tackled by Behemoth, "I just tagged you, it’s a lot to ask for a few seconds of advantage?" Danny asked, still trapped under his friend.

"I see you are having fun" Pandora said smiling while walking out of the trees and into the clearing. Danny was so into the game that he didn't notice her coming and was surprised that she had appeared there.

"Mama!" Danny exclaimed happily and went to hug Pandora.

"Hello to you too" Pandora smiled while returning the hug, some of the tension in her shoulders leaving with it.

"How did the reunion go?" Danny asked curious, it was not usual for Pandora to not be in Athens when he was visiting.

"It went as well as it could" Pandora said with a tired expression but also with a satisfied smirk.

"That's great! Oh and mama, do you remember Danielle, my clone cousin?" Danny asked bringing up the other reason for his visit.

"Yes I do" Pandora nodded wondering what Danny would tell her.

"Well I invited her to come here because she wanted to meet you. She’s actually in the study room with uncle Nocturne" Danny told her.

"Oh she’s here already? Well that's great, come on it’s not polite to keep guests waiting" Pandora said  and they made their way towards the palace.

 

* * *

 

_Omake2: The reunion_

Pandora was fuming, the Observants had been very insistent in doing their assembly that day, and no matter how many times Pandora told them she was busy that day the one eyed ghosts wouldn't change their minds. Luckily Nocturne could cover for her in Danny's lesson in Greek.

She made her way towards the big and round building that was the lair of the Observants, it remained Pandora of a coliseum in which gladiator fights would occur, though the only room that resembled one was the one in the very center of the building, in which trials where held and laws were made. The other rooms were offices in where the ghosts keep watch of the current timeline and storage rooms were archives of all type of knowledge was held.

In her flight all ghosts stayed as far away from her as possible, that was because she was giving of an angry and dangerous aura. Everybody knew that an angry Pandora was something to be feared and to be safe from her wrath they knew to kept their distance.

When Pandora reached the entrance of the lair she opened the heavy stone doors with enough force to make them bang in the walls making all ghosts inside to flinch and hurry to get out of her way. Pandora stomped towards the conference room with a scowl in her face, she had always hated this reunions and this time even more, it was interfering with the time with her son. Once she entered the conference room, in the same way she entered the realm, she looked around and quickly located clockwork, Pandora made a bee line and took the seat next to him with a furious grace ignoring all the other Observants in the room.

"You seem tense" Clockwork said to her while fidgeting with one of his clocks in his wrist.

"Is good to see you too. I guess they also called for you" Pandora said while making herself as comfortable as possible in her seat.

"Yes, they said it would be best if I was here, though they didn't said why, there is a very high possibility that it has to do with your presence" Clockwork told her, he had opened the case of the clock and was making sure it was working as it should.

"This better be quickly. I’m losing my time with my son" Pandora said grumpily while crossing two of her arms and letting the other two rest in her lap.

A few minutes later the Head Observant stood in the stage and brought the attention of everyone in the room. This Observant wore a red tunic, unlike all the others white robes, and gave away a feeling of superiority that made other ghosts know they were in charge, though for ghosts more powerful like Pandora and Clockwork it was rather annoying.

"Lets the conference 8651 begin. The first matter to bring to our attention is the outgrowth of the singing tulips, there are reports of their singing to being disruptive to our scribes. Now it can start the discussion of a solution to our problem" the Head Observant said in a monotone voice.

The assembly went like that for some time, the Head Observant brought subjects of little importance to Pandora. To make things even more boring to her they were of little importance and had nothing to do with keeping the well being of the Ghost Zone. After the third boring theme Pandora was fed up with the meaningless reunion and decided to leave, she could only got up before being called.

"Is there a problem miss Pandora?" The Head Observant asked bringing the attention of all the ghosts in the room towards her, though Clockwork had found the clock of his staff to be way more interesting and had been inspecting it since half an hour ago.

"Actually yes there is. The matters this conference has brought don't need my presence to have a solution, so I’ll take my leave I have a kingdom to rule after all" Pandora said turning to leave again.

"Actually there is an issue we want to discuss with you" The Head Observant said.

"Alright, I’m willing to listen" Pandora said and took her seat once more resisting the urge to roll her eyes. She noticed that Clockwork had stopped fidgeting with his clock and now was paying attention to his surroundings with a smug grin in his face, but before she could comment on that the Head Observant started.

"We had observed that you took Clockwork's ward, Danny Phantom, under your wing and have taught him about the Ghost Zone and fighting techniques" The Observant said in the same monotone voice as the beginning.

"Your point?" Pandora said raising an eyebrow, her patience was not very large at that time.

"Because of the treat Phantom impose to the Ghost Zone we prohibit you to keep relating with him" The Head Observant said quite pleased with themselves. They didn't noticed the fury in Pandora's eyes when she spoke next.

"I will not do such a thing" Pandora said in a calm voice. She was trying to control herself, a massacre at the moment would not help her though it will be immensely satisfactory.

"You must do it. We will not risk the future of the Ghost Zone because of a whim" The Head Observant said firmly.

"A whim?" Pandora asked with anger clearly in her voice, "This is not a whim. Daniel is my son, by our ancient laws I have adopted him and if you even think of sending someone after my son I will personally destroy you all. You might see me coming but you can't stop me" Pandora threatened with a deadly calm voice that promised nothing but pain and a glare so dark that even Pariah Dark himself would had flinched.

The Head Observant was speechless, they didn't see that response from her part and was too shocked to do anything. Some Observants were stuttering apologies and trying to hide, others had fainted in the spot due to fear and a few had run away from the angered Guardian of Hope. Pandora looked at every ghost in the room making sure her message had been clear, satisfied with the fear she provoked in the Observants cores she nodded her faraway to Clockwork before finally leaving towards Athens.

Clockwork had seen the confrontation coming, the path that Pandora took was one of the funniest and he was very glad he was there to witness it. He had a hard time trying to not laugh at the Observants, if they thought they could threaten Pandora they were more insane than he thought. After Pandora left Clockwork saw that the Observants would be in that state of shock for a while so he decided to teleport to his lair, he couldn't hold his laughter anymore and he spend the next hours laughing more that he had in the last decade.

 

* * *

 

_Omake3: New house_

Elle always imagined that she would have a place to call home, but not even in her wildest dreams she could came up with the sight in front of her.

After seeing the entrance it gave her a clue that the interior was going to be weird. Unlike Athens, in which the entrance was a Greek temple, the entrance of Nocturne's realm was a purple door, though unlike the thousands of doors in the zone this one was resting in a small island in the center of a clearing of weird looking trees, the wood of the trees was a dark green, the leaves were round in shape and were of every color except green. Elle didn't know if those were normal trees of the Ghost Zone but she didn't care about that, in her opinion they were pretty.

Once they passed through the entrance Elle found herself in a forest made of the same trees as outside. They were also in a clearing between the trees though there was a send made of flat grey stones, Elle followed Nocturne through the send and at the end of it she found the oddest house she have ever seen.

The house had three floors, the bottom one looked like a normal human house, the second one was a little bigger than the first giving it an asymmetrical look and the last one well, Elle didn't knew how to describe it. It resembled a big chunk of multicolored goop that dripped from a side of the house forming a small puddle, the weirdest thing wasn't the solid look of the walls of that floor, it was that from time to time some drops of the goop would start floating from the ceiling and go away into the sky.

"Well what do you think" Nocturne asked Elle, he had been looking at her face to see her expression and was happy to see one of surprise and wonder but she hadn't said a word yet and Nocturne wanted to know her opinion of his house.

"Its.. awesome!" Elle exclaimed with a big smile in her face.

"I’m glad you like it" Nocturne smiled, "but let's first go inside" he said before walking the rest of the way to open the door.

Once inside the first room that Elle saw was the living room, it looked as normal as the ones of the human realm. The walls were of a cream color, it had some comfy looking dark blue sofas with a coffee table in between them, there was also a big plasma TV and a library packed with books.

"Would you like to eat something first or you want to see your bedroom?" Nocturne asked, he was worried at how thin she was.

"Hmm I'd like a snack first" Elle said. She wasn't really hungry after all the snacks she ate in Athens but she had learned to never refuse food when offered, in the streets she never knew when was the last time she was going to eat.

"Alright follow me" Nocturne said and lead her towards the kitchen.

In the kitchen Elle noticed that there was the usual oven, fridge, sink and cupboards that one could found in any house, though she also noticed that everything looked of better quality than the ones in Danny's house, there was also a table large enough that twenty people could sit comfortably.

"That's a big table" Elle said remembering that Vlad didn't had such a large table in his mansion.

"Yes well, every time we have family reunions my house is the place they decide to go. It may be because I actually like to cook. So yea, it was a necessity after so many times that we ended up eating in the floor because there was no space" Nocturne explained while doing some jam and cheese sandwiches to Elle.

"Do we have a big family?" Elle asked excited while sitting in the chair closer to Nocturne to see what he was doing. She was curious about having a big family after being so much time alone.

"More or less, you already meet Pandora. I also have another brother, his name is Clockwork, Danny knows him and I'm sure you'll meet him soon. There is also my cousins Undergrowth, Vortex, Life, Death, Frostbite, Flame, Aphrodite and others. They bring their adopted sons and daughters too sometimes. Do you want mayonnaise or ketchup in your sandwiches?" Nocturne asked while holding the packs of each condiment.

"Wow that's a lot familiars, and I want a little of both please" Elle said smiling. After seeing that Nocturne put tomatoes slices and some lettuce in the sandwich she wanted to try them out even more.

"Alright, here you have" Nocturne said chuckling at her excitement.

"Do they come a lot?" Elle asked after giving a bite at her sandwich.

"At least once a month one of them will come, though we all have a big dinner at the Christmas Truce" Nocturne said after taking a seat next to Elle.

"That sounds fun" Elle said wondering how would it be to spend Christmas with family, she couldn't wait for the date to come.

"Fun and chaotic" Nocturne nodded smiling.

After Elle finished her snack they went to the second floor of the house, this one had a long hallway with a lot of doors. Elle followed Nocturne taking notice of the decorations in the hallway, there were a lot of abstract paintings, Elle liked some of them especially if it had bright colors. There were also some potted plants, it was obvious to Elle that those were ghost plants for their blue and pink leaves, she could swore she saw one of them move, there was not wind inside after all. Elle stopped her observations when they stopped in front of a door.

"This was the biggest guest room in the house and now is yours" Nocturne said while opening the door letting Elle see the inside.

The room had the walls painted of neutral colors some browns, creams and yellows, it was large enough to accommodate the queen sized bed, a desk and two nightstands in either side of the bed and still and still have plenty of space. It had a huge window with a perfect view to the backyard, in which one could see part of the multicolored goop pond that dripped from the ceiling and the forest. In the wall opposite from the window there was a door that lead to a big private bathroom, the walls had white and light blue ceramics with engraving of sea animals.

"Well what do you think? You can redecorate as you see fit, I know it looks a little bare but you can add anything you like to it and-" Nocturne's nervous ramble was cut by Elle's tackle hug, thankfully it didn't have enough force to make them fall, though it pushed Nocturne a little.

"It's perfect! I love it! This is the best!" Elle exclaimed. She was really happy for having a room for herself and the option to customize it however she likes, it was an improvement to the clone pod Vlad made her stay and way better than the streets.

"I’m glad you like it" Nocturne said with a smile, Elle's happiness was very contagious.

"Though I'm curious. What's in the third floor? I’ve never seen something like that before" Elle asked.

"Well that's my work place, do you want to see it?" Nocturne offered excited. It had been a long time since he showed his work room to anyone.

"Yes!" Elle exclaimed and flew towards the stairs.

Nocturne chuckled and followed her, amused at her eagerness. When he reached Elle she was waiting patiently on top of the stairs for him to open the door. Inside of the room Nocturne showed Elle everything that was in his study, the room was large, the walls were made of the same goop-ish material of the ceiling but it had a more solid look and didn't deform. There was a large desk made of a reddish wood with a lot of paper scattered in its surface, there was also a king sized bed near the desk, it had dark blue covers at appeared to be very comfy.

"What is that bed for?" Elle asked curious. She was pretty sure Nocturne had a bed for himself downstairs.

"Ah that, it's nothing especial, just a place to lay on for when I enter the dream realm. Believe me is way more comfortable to return to this realm not feeling like my neck is going to break" Nocturne explained.

"The dream realm? What is that?" Elle asked.

"Is where everything that is ever dream becomes a reality in it, which makes it very chaotic. I being the Master of Dreams have to make sure that nothing cause too much problems to the rest of the realms" Nocturne explained.

Elle and Nocturne talked a bit more in his study, until Elle had an idea and dragged Nocturne towards her new bedroom while telling him how she wanted to redecorate.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pls read and review, comments inspire me to write more!


End file.
